The Guardian
by Nature11
Summary: I have moved above humans, above any other species. Yet I am here, looking after this world. For what i don't know, nor I want to know. But all I have left is that I am a Guardian. Guardian of this world.
1. I need my sake

**A new Cross-over. Shuffle and Naruto. Not one of my favourite anime, but there were so little stories of this, that i want to change that. Hope you people like it.**

"I am the guardian."- **dialogue delivery.**

_'I am the guardian.'- _**Thought delivery.**

* * *

Humming she poured the chopped vegetables into the beaker.

Setting up the plates for both of them she smiled to herself. Walking towards the backyard.

"Naruto-kun~ Breakfast is ready~"

"Coming!"

* * *

He lightly sighed, cutting last of the protruding branches. He looked over his Flowerbed.

Canna.

Colorado Columbine.

Calla Lily.

Blue Bells.

Aqua Flower.

Dianthus.

Ruffled Tulip.

Morning Glories.

Frilly Pansy.

Scarlet Carlson has long since gone extinct.

But he still has them.

Not even the world's biggest Botanical Garden has all these flowers in one place.

Nature always brought a smile to his place, no matter what.

'_Maybe because I am a Sage.'_

He slightly shook his head, those titles mean nothing now. He has long since passed that time, now he has a new title. Not one he is much proud of since he never bother in telling anyone else. But he still has his place in the world, he isn't unwanted.

Putting the tools back in the shed, he moved back toward the Glass door.

'_That's all that matters.'_

* * *

Sliding into his chair, he looked over his breakfast. An exasperated sigh breaking through his lips, as he stared at the orange-head, "You know Kaede, Breakfast is supposed to be light."

Said girl just smiled, "But Naruto-kun always eats more. So light breakfast won't do." She said with finality.

Naruto chuckled, "You sound like I ate like a Guillotine."

…

…

…

"I would really like if you reply." Naruto deadpanned.

She smiled nervously, "A-Ah…Naruto-kun just eats more, but never like a Guillotine. You always have so many manners!"

Naruto just stared.

"Thanks for not rubbing.", he deadpanned.

She giggled, as she herself took bite of her breakfast, "How is your Flower garden coming along, Naruto-kun?"

He smiled, "It's quite good. I have about 20 different species right now. 7 of them are rare, so I could say; it was well worth the time."

She smiled, "You have been working on that garden for 7 years now. It really looks amazing."

"Mhm~ Wait till the end of this year. It will be a surprise for you."

"Hai! I will be waiting!" She said smiling.

* * *

"Here, Naruto-kun, Your Lunch", Kaede said handing him a bento, closing the iron gate behind her.

Naruto blinked, "And where is yours?"

Said girl too blinked, "A-Ah! I forgot!" she exclaimed, running back into the house.

Naruto shook his head in exasperation, "It amaze me how she could forgot about even her basic needs but can still remember even where I throw my boxers.". He glanced back at the truck passing behind him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Naruto tilted his head, "All our neighbours are shifting. Do you think it's because of us?"

Said girl was still staring at him, at how cute he looks with that cute tilt of his head. She quickly shook that thought away, her cheeks slightly red "Who knows?".

"Anyways let's get going."

"Hai!"

* * *

"So how long will your dad be out this time?" Naruto asked.

She looked towards him, a slight smile playing across her lips, "He said about 6 months."

Naruto grunted, "He is a bad father I tell you. Who leaves their beautiful daughter behind with a boy for such a long time?" he asked rhetorically.

Said girl blushed lightly, but a knowing smile was present on her face. Of course she knew, how much Naruto like messing with her father. "That's how much he trusts you."

Naruto huffed, "I don't think so. Last time he gave me a pack of condoms, saying to always use protection.". He glanced towards her, "I swear he is becoming more of a pervert with each visit."

Kaede was beat red.

How is she going to tell him that her father has given her enough anti-pregnancy pills to last for next 6 months.

"Does he don't understand that at this rate, you won't get any boyfriend during high school?" He asked.

She pouted, "I think he knows what I want.", she muttered taking a glance at him as she flushed.

**Thud.**

Naruto perked up, his eyes traveling upward the stairs. Only to see a nailed baseball bat held by a…

Bald man in baseball uniform.

He clearly is a pervert.

The man glared balefully at Naruto, his teeth shining under his shadow. "I have been waiting for you, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto blinked.

"I am part of the demon bodyguard Kitto-Kitto-Kaede-chan. Simplified as KKK' Magnum Sakai!"

Naruto scrunched his nose.

"Man, you stink. How long it has been since you have taken a bath?"

"Don't change the topic! I challenge you for a match for Kaede-chan's heart!"

Naruto looked towards Kaede, "It's really amazing, how the age group has changed from 17 to 37.".

Said girl too nodded her head in understanding.

"I will confess my love by eliminating you! Now Die!", he shouted jumping in the air as he came with an over-headed swing.

…

Naruto stared at the airborne man, "You know its start of the mating season of crows."

She blushed, "M-Mating?"

Naruto nodded, "Yup, so they are quite active, even at this time in the morning."

**Caw. Caw.**

Kaede's eyes widened as she looked at the pair of crows flying right above the Magnum Sakai.

They Crapped.

Together.

"**ARGHHH!"**, the man shrieked as his eyesight was taken by the multi-coloured paste of…

Flying crap.

Magnum Sakai flew over them.

**Splash!**

Magnum Sakai fell into the river.

Naruto blinked, "Well, we should hurry to the class."

"Hai!", she glanced back towards the river. "Do you think he will be fine?".

Naruto shrugged, "Don't worry, Shonen don't kill gag members so easily."

Kaede nodded in understanding.

…

An eep escaped her lips, as Naruto suddenly picked her up in his arms. He gazed towards her face, smiling, "Then let's hurry!"

His hold tightening.

Kaede held back her moan. As always Naruto, in his haste has caught one of her breasts. She didn't know if he do it on purpose or not, but it feel damn amazing! So she never told him otherwise.

Little things like this make her really happy.

Naruto sped off.

Please ignore the crying man standing behind the pole. He is unimportant.

Period.

* * *

He let out a breath, "We made it in time." He said, as he allowed her on her feet.

Said girl too nodded, still blushing. "T-Today there were three bodyguards."

"And lots of crows." Naruto added.

She giggled.

"Hellooo!" a female voice cooed, as Naruto felt the sudden shift on his back.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the green haired girl, "Hello Senpai.", he deadpanned.

Said Senpai pouted, "Hey! You weren't so sad when you were carrying Kaede, huh?" she asked. Leaning to his ear, she smiled slyly, "Do you not like how it feels?" she asked, pressing her breasts against his muscled back.

Naruto hummed, "Hm~ little to the right. Yeah~ it was itching there since morning."

A twitch formed over her eye, as she slipped of his back, "Mou~ you are so insensitive!" she huffed.

Naruto looked at the green-head, a sly smile forming on his lips, "So Asa-senpai, do you like how my muscles felt when you pressed your breasts against them. Do you like how hard they were and how they would feel when both of us are nude and-"

"I get it! I get it!" she shouted, blushing furiously. She huffed, "Arrogant!" she accused, before walking off.

Kaede glanced towards the green-head, before looking back at Naruto, "That was mean, Naruto-kun."

Naruto chuckled, "She just chose the wrong person to tease."

She titled her head, "You know, no one would say things like that to a girl."

Naruto smiled, "I know I am Awesome"

She giggled, "Yes, you are!"

* * *

Her eyes soften, as she saw them walking away. Placing a hand against her chest, she could still feel her heart hammering. He has put some really vivid images in her head.

"Baka…"

She always tried to embarrass him, but it was always her who got embarrassed. There is also a reason, she never get him with a slap on back.

Last time she did, she fractured her wrist. It was like hitting a damn steel wall!

"Mou~ now whole day I am going to imagine him naked~"

* * *

She was about to open the door of their classroom, only for Naruto to pull her back.

Standing in front of the door, Naruto slid it open.

A glasses wearing boy, flew out of the door.

"Kaede-Chan! Welcome into my- **ark!**"

All boys flinched, crossing their legs.

Naruto smiled, "Welcome to a new world, Itsuki.", he said as he dislodged his leg from between the boy's legs.

"Uuuu…", Poor Itsuki, moaned piteously from the floor.

* * *

"That was cruel, Naruto!" Itsuki exclaimed, glaring at Naruto.

"I wasn't trying to be nice." Naruto deadpanned.

Huffing at his friend, Itsuki smiled lecherously towards Kaede, "I was hoping for Kaede-chan might jump into my arms today."

Naruto smiled, "Tell me, what's the first thing come to your mind now you think of hugging Kaede?"

Itsuki whimpered, crossing his legs.

Naruto nodded to himself, "Mission successful."

"You are cruel!"

Naruto just shrugged, "Why don't you go for other girls? There are lot of beautiful girls in class, like Mayumi."

Someone turned red.

Itsuki complained, "Come on man! There is a thing called 'comfort' while hugging. Mayumi's flat-chest is just…"

A new person entered the conversation.

"That's none of your business!" a grey haired girl with mismatched eyes retorted.

Kaede cheered up, "Mayumi-chan, Good Morning!"

Mayumi raised her hand in greeting, "Good Morning.". Before looking towards the four-eyed boy, "Don't diss the flat-chest.", folding her arms to her chest, "There are people who prefer it that way, nowadays!"

Naruto agreed, "Yeah, and think about the other profit. You don't have to worry about them sagging as you grow old. They will always remain taught and perky."

"That's right!...wait-What?" Mayumi exclaimed staring at the silver-head.

Naruto blinked, "You didn't think of that. It happens quite a lot you know." He added sagely.

Mayumi shook her head; she has long since given up in trying understanding Naruto. "Anyways, what do you think about the new transfer students?"

Naruto tilted his head, "Transfer students?"

Mayumi nodded, "Yup, it's a rumour for two days now. But since you were too busy torturing those guys, so I think it's understandable."

All boys shuddered.

"Well, I think they will be from heaven or hell, the way things are these days." She said.

Itsuki smirked, "That means, the new student is going to be a smoking hot young woman."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked deadpanned.

He just brushed his nose, "It's in the air. My nose makes no mistakes."

Naruto raised a sceptical eyebrow. He knew he could smell someone from quite afar, but it would be hard to pinpoint that it would be a girl, even for him.

'_Must be a new pervert sensor'_

Mayumi folded her arms to her chest, "But when it comes to girls, you can't ignore Midoriba-kun olfaction."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, as he looked towards Itsuki, "Then tell Mayumi is currently on which day of her periods?"

Said four-eyed boy smirked, "Its Fi-**Geboh!"**

Mayumi stared at Naruto ridiculous, "You didn't just ask that?"

Naruto shrugged, "I was testing."

"Uuuu." Itsuki moaned from the floor.

Naruto sighed, as he turned his gaze outside the window.

Mayumi leaned forward, "What, Not interested at all? Well, you have Kaede, so I suppose it doesn't matter!"

Naruto snorted, not looking back at them, "If it was like that, we would be late every morning."

All blinked, "Huh? Why?" Mayumi asked.

"Because I would have her pushed against the wall every morning."

…

…

…

**GUSH!**

Cue nosebleed.

**Thud. Thud.**

Kaede was beat red.

Naruto quirked a smile.

* * *

"T-That wasn't nice, Naruto-kun", Mayumi muttered as she wiped her nose.

Naruto just chuckled.

"But Naruto you are right!" Itsuki exclaimed, his fist shaking, "If you lose your passion for girls, than you can't live on as a man!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "You still have yours? I thought Mayumi would have castrated you by now."

Both of them held their breakfast inside.

"**Like hell!"** Both exclaimed at the same time.

Pushing up his glasses, "First of all…Kaede-chan spoiled you too much! Being taken care of your every need by a beautiful young lady.-"

Kaede blushed.

"-You didn't even know how fulfilled life you have!" Itsuki exclaimed.

Naruto looked towards Mayumi, "Should I gloat about it?"

Mayumi nodded her head.

Naruto nodded, before looking towards Itsuki, a cruel smile playing across his lips, "Yes, Itsuki. It's like a heaven. To wake up with Kaede's cute voice, as she gently touch me. To eat the heavenly food she prepare for me every day. And the bath!"

"_**NOOoooOOO!"**_Itsuki shrieked.

Mayumi stared amazed, "Naruto-kun is really cruel."

Kaede looked down; she knew how much of that is true. Naruto always woke up before her, he sometimes even prepare breakfast, if he thought she is working too hard. He never gave her the chance to object.

It was always like this.

* * *

Sensei entered the class, "Get to your seats, Class is starting."

Naruto lightly sighed, as he continued to stare out of the window.

_Ten years ago, the passageway Kaimon opened the gate Shinkai, where God lives, and Makai, where Satan lives. _

_People of the Shinkai and Makai began to immigrate. Like in this Barbana learning facility, Humans, Shins and Mas all study and live together in harmony now._

The woman smiled, waving the book, "Also, the history of the gates will be on the final exam.". Stomping her hands on her table, as her breasts followed suit, hobbling up and down in an alluring way, "Those who get it wrong will have to rabbit-hop with a barbell on their backs!"

All Groaned.

His eyes caught a cloud, which somehow look identical to a Giant gate. _'It has been 10 years since then. Time sure has gone fast.'_

…

A soft voice reached to his ears, "So elegantly looking outside,"

Naruto felt a smile pulling on his lips.

"You seem so relaxed." Nadeshiko muttered leaning over his desk.

Naruto gazed back into her eyes, his smile turning amused, as his eyes glowed, "Am I?" he asked softly.

Her eyes slightly narrowed, "Are my lessons that boring? Sorry that it's so lame." Words rolled of her tongue with barely restrained ire.

But to her ire, Naruto simply smiled, leaning even closer to her face, that it was just an inch apart. "Not at all, it's just that your beautiful charms just won't let me concentrate on the lesson. So I have to look away."

All jaws hit the floor.

No one except Naruto have the gall to say something like that to Nadeshiko-Sensei. He would always just smile, speaking all those cheesy words right into her face. One another boy tried the same thing.

Let just say, he is still singing Opparangi in hospital bed.

Nadeshiko fought very hard to keep her cheeks from reddening. But all was naught for nothing, as a light dusting of pink covered her cheeks. Her eyes narrowed, "F-Flattery won't get you anywhere, Naruto."

Naruto let her bath in his breath, enjoying how he felt her breath hitch, "I don't flatter Sensei, I say what I think."

She flushed.

** .**

She glared at him slightly, "I will get you one day, Naruto."

He just chuckled, "I will be waiting~"

Slightly huffing to herself, as she supressed her blush, "I have a few things to talk to you about, so come with me."

Naruto blinked.

* * *

A slim hand travelled towards her face, as she holds her chin, "Naruto, have you ever become acquainted with girls from other worlds, when you were a kid?"

He chuckled, "I was acquainted with lots of girls when I was a Kid."

She frowned, "Stop joking, Naruto."

He sighed, "Hai, Hai, Well, I don't exactly remember. Something wrong?" He asked.

She looked to the side, her hand hiding her mouth, "Hm…I don't think there is anything to worry about."

"That wasn't assuring." He deadpanned.

"Anyway…"

She took hold of his shoulders. Her eyes widening, as she felt what is under those clothes, _'Hard!' _.

Her eyes narrowed, "Don't give up!"

"Ha?"

"Good luck! I will do whatever I can to cheer you on as well."

She turned to the right, walking away, her long hair following close behind. "Remember…Will Power, Will power! I know you can survive! Just don't give up!"

She disappeared around the corner.

Naruto just stared behind her.

"Am I going to a war?"

* * *

** .**

Walking over the orange-head, "Shall we go home?".

Said girl looked up, "Sorry, Naruto-kun."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Kaede, sorry to keep you waiting!"

He glanced up, only to see two girls walking up to them.

"Senpai-tachi?" He asked.

Said blonde smiled pleasantly, "Hello, Naruto-kun. I heard something about you and Midoriba-san again."

Naruto's smile sweetened to the degree of diabetes, "Would you be so kind to tell me who it was?"

"Ah! Forbidden Love! Ma~Ma~Ma~"

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Kareha-senpai~ who was it?" he asked a way too sweetly.

All girls felt their hairs stand.

"Naruto-kun, you can't! They will suspend you!" Kaede fretted.

Naruto chuckled, "If they found any proof that is. I am going to let the fox out of the bag, _Kukukuku~"_

"Uh…shouldn't it be cat out of the bag?" Asa asked.

Naruto just shrugged, "I like foxes more."

Cue sweat drop.

Still all three girls stored that knowledge for later use.

…

"Scoop, Scoop!"

They blinked, as their eyes travelled towards the excited heterochromatic girl.

"The Transfer students are girls! And I hear there are two!" Mayumi shouted.

"**WHAT!?"**

All boys gathered around the girl, eager to listen the news.

Said girl haughtily stepped on the teacher's pedestal. "One from Shin and one from Ma, I hear they are both superhot!"

* * *

Asa glanced at Naruto, "You are not interested, Naru-chan?" she asked.

Naruto blinked, "Right now, I am more interested in what horri-wonderful things I could do to my Senpai." He chirped.

Giggles escaped the greenhead's lips, "I get it! Since you have Kaede, I think she doesn't have to worry about love rivals anytime soon."

Kaede blushed.

Naruto snorted, he could easily feel the animosity coming of his Senpai. It's painfully visible to him That Asa is smitten with him, the way she every time try to increase the body contact between them. The times he could feel her staring at him from afar, or the times when he could almost feel them to go at it like a cat fight.

But it's their mistake to think that he would come and relent to them so easily.

He is a goddam ethereal being!

But no one said he couldn't have fun.

Tilting his head towards the crowd, he chuckled softly, "If that was the case, Kaede would limp most of the month."

…

…

…

Asa was beat red.

Kaede was beat red.

Kareha- "Ma~Ma~Ma"

-Yeah, that.

Naruto quirked a smile.

…

Shaking her head, Asa took hold Kaede's arm, albeit painfully, "Come on! We are running out of time to teach you, let's get going!"

"Ah-Hai!", Kaede glanced back at Naruto, "Sorry Naruto-kun!"

Naruto just smiled, "Take your time, I will prepare the dinner tonight."

"Oh, and don't get too distracted while cooking. Like you accidentally spill something on each other, then you decided to clean it by licking each other off. One thing will lead to another, and you would be kissing and then your clothes will-"

"We get it! We get it!" Asa exclaimed, pushing Kaede out of the room.

Both were beat red.

And Kareha.

"Ma~Ma~Ma"

You got the gist.

…

A sigh escaped his lips, as he picked up his bag. Pulling it around his shoulders, letting it rest at his hip. "Let's see, first have to take care of a Senpai, then groceries, then dinner. I sure have my time cut short."

* * *

"Let's see, I got the milk, Eggs, Onions, Potatoes, some fresh cabbage would be good too and finally…"

He glanced over the packed red slices.

"…meat."

Picking up a packet, he slightly sniffed, "Hm its two days old, this won't do then…", he hummed as he glanced all over the rack.

"Hey."

He blinked, as his eyes travelled to the side, gazing at the redhead with a questioning gaze.

Said girl felt a blush creeping on her cheeks, as she saw those silver orbs focussed on her. "W-Which one do you think I should buy?"

Naruto tilted his head.

'_CUTE!'_, She buried that thought deep in her mind, "I managed to limit my choice to one of these two, but…"

Naruto nodded in understanding.

"There's someone in my house who eats a lot. I didn't know If I should get two medium bags or one large bag. I don't know what to do!" She whined.

Naruto hummed, "Hm, since he eats a lot, you should buy two medium ones."

Redhead nodded eagerly, "I think so too! Alright! I will get two of these bags!", putting two bags of meat in her basket, she turned to him, slightly bowing, "Thank you very much."

She blinked, as she felt a hand atop her head. Looking up her face burned, as she saw that beautiful smile on his face, the one she remembered from all those years ago.

Naruto smiled, "Your welcome."

She flushed.

The redhead seemed to be debating, before she resigned herself, "I know I just met you but there is a limited sale on toilet paper in front of the station!"

Naruto chuckled, "You should hurry then."

Said girl too smiled, waving her hand, "I will see you later then, Naruto-kun!", as she left.

Naruto blinked, before he shrugged, looking over the meat rack.

"Let's see…"

* * *

Walking down the street toward his home, "Mhm~ Dinner will be delicious tonight. Kaede will love it."

_~Hajimete kizuku hamon no oto ni~_

_~Sono toki wa mada ~ tomadou bakari de~_

He blinked as the beautiful voice invaded his ears. His steps taking turn in search of the owner of the voice, who was singing so beautifully.

_~Hirogatte yuku… sazanami-tachi wa~_

_~ Imamou…Tsuzuku Keredo~_

_~Anata no shigusa…Anata no koe o~_

_~Hitotsu hitotsu omoidashite mireba~_

_~Nazeka fushigi ni shizumaru minamo~_

_~Kanjite imasu~_

He gazed at her, sitting there on the swing. Her eyes seized shut in concentration, as the dimming rays of the sun made her appearance almost angelic.

_~Ima wa tada tsunagitometai~_

_~Hitotsu demo ooku no kizuna~_

_~Mada mienai negai no ito~_

_~Aru to shinjite...~_

He silently stepped forward, taking a seat beside the girl on another swing, without making a sound, as he carefully listened to her song…

_~Ano kumo no you ni hanarete ite mo~_

_~Itsuka kitto kasanari yuku~_

_~Onaji sora kara__...__Kaze no yukue o~_

_~Sagashitsuzukemasu...~_

Naruto felt his eyes soften. This song, it has such deep meaning, such quality to express the deepest desires of the soul. It's something so beautiful, that just shouldn't allowed in this world. Last ten years weren't as easy as they might seem.

Her head lifted slightly, as she reached the finishing lines of the song.

_~Garasu no yurikago no naka no~_

_~Tsutaerarenai kotoba sae~_

_~Uketomete kureru anata to~_

_~Yume no tsuzuki o...~_

Her voice slightly rose, as she lifted her head towards the setting sun. Allowing it to bath in the redness of the evening.

_~Ano hoshi no you ni hatenaku tooku~_

_~Kurai yoru ni tsutsumarete mo~_

_~Tashika na hikari__…__Sono atatakasa~_

_~Shinjitsuzukemasu...~_

Her hands tightened around the chains of the swing, her brows knitting together as she poured her heart in the last lines.

_~Ano tsuki no you ni michikakete yuku~_

_~Michi wa tabun yasashikunai~_

_~Sore de mo kitto__…__Towa ni anata o~_

Her voice lowered, almost to a whisper, as she cooed the last line of the song.

_~Aishitsuzukemasu...~_

…

…

…

"You have a beautiful voice."

An eep tore through her lips, chain sleeping from her fingers as gravity took control as she fell back.

Only for a strong hand to took hold of her wrist.

She stared startled in those silver orbs, glimmering under the red light of the setting sun. She saw the rays reflecting of his hair, making them seem like astral, as they twinkled.

"Did I startle you?" He asked.

She felt the blood rushing towards her face, _'His voice is so soft!'._

"A-Ah, N-No" she stuttered out.

Naruto softly smiled, as he pulled her up, allowing her to stand on her legs.

Making sure that she was stable, she took a deep breath. Her cheeks flushed, as she gazed towards him, "U-Um…were you listening the entire time?"

Naruto slightly tilted his head, his eyes curving down in a smile, "Yeah, you have a beautiful voice."

Her cheeks redden even more, as she looked down, "Not really. There are many who are even better than me."

Naruto chuckled, "There will always be someone better than you, but that doesn't mean you should sell yourself short."

She too smiled.

**Bling. Bling.**

She blinked, hearing the chime in the distance, "I am sorry; I must be going back soon."

Naruto smiled, "I would like if I could hear your song again."

She smiled, tilting her head slightly, "If you wish to hear it…then I will be waiting for the next time we meet, Naruto-sama.", she slightly bowed, her cheeks still flushed as she walked away.

Naruto turned towards the west, gazing at the setting sun, "Naruto-sama, huh. How long it has been since someone called me like that.", a chuckle escaped his lips,

"Not too long, I guess."

* * *

_~Hajimete kizuku hamon no oto ni~_

Slipping the chopped vegetables in the pot.

_~Sono toki wa mada ~ tomadou bakari de~_

He went towards the rice cooker, checking the timer.

'_Ten minutes…I should set the table until then'_

Picking up the cutlery, he went to the dining table, setting table for the two of them.

'_Looks like I now understand what Benibara meant by not giving up. I just hope I am not their reason for coming to the human world.'_

**RINNG.**

He silently moved back to the kitchen, shutting off the cooker.

"I am home!~"

Naruto perked up.

* * *

Slipping off the shoes of her feet, she moved toward the kitchen as the delicious scent filled her nostrils. She almost swayed in her place, before steadying herself. Entering the kitchen, she saw him checking the vegetables.

"Welcome back." Naruto greeted back.

Skipping forward, she sniffed slightly, "Mhm~ It smells delicious~"

Naruto tilted his head, "So, what do you learn today?"

Girl smiled eagerly, "Its **Bourbon Chicken**!"

Her lips curled downward, when she saw his smile. That oh-so amused, all knowing smile. "Don't tell me you can make that too?" she asked slightly frustrated.

Naruto merely chuckled, "Do you want me to make it tomorrow?" he asked.

There goes her happy mood down the drain.

Naruto smiled, affectionately rubbing her head, as she flushed. "You can make it tomorrow, I will help you, okay."

She still did not smile.

"Okay?" he repeated himself.

"Okay…" she mumbled down-heartedly. It's always like this, no matter what, Naruto knows everything. He could cook better than her, he could clean the house better than her, everything! He let her do it, because she wanted it, so badly!

Naruto knew what was going through her head, "Patience Pumpkin, I have been taking care of you since you used potty in your diapers. It will take time for you to surpass me…if I allowed it that is." He added smugly.

Her face burned, as she was reminded of that time. She pouted, "That doesn't make me happy, you know." She mumbled softly.

A gasp escaped her lips as she felt a soft pair of lips, almost like feathers pressed against her cheek, before they pulled back.

"Does that make you happy?" he softly asked.

Her face burned red as she stared into his glimmering orbs. She could clearly see it, like the time when they were kids. Those eyes haven't changed, not even a little.

They still held that…

_Adoration…_

_Affection…_

_Care…_

All of that hovering in those ghostly eyes of his.

She fell forward, her face landing softly against his chest, her arms tightly wrapping around his waist, as he softly patted her head. "Why you…" she softly mumbled, as she buried her face deeper into his chest to keep herself from saying something she shouldn't say.

Naruto was with her, as long as she could remember. He has taken care of her like a mother, like a brother…and above that all, like a father. He never let her feel the need of her parents…albeit that one time, which she still regretted.

'_I don't deserve this…'_

* * *

Next Day in School.

"Starting today, you will have new comrades in this class. Well…I suppose there is no need to explain." Nadeshiko deadpanned, as she looked at the eager faces of her class.

Mayumi looked towards Itsuki, who was literally humping in his seat, "Calm down a little!"

Itsuki looked at the girl ridiculous, "What are you talking about? When meeting new girls, first impression are crucial!", he said, as he returned back to his humping.

Mayumi sighed, "Hai, Hai, do whatever you want."

Itsuki, as perverted as he is, got to his feet, his arm rising majestically, "Everyone, are you all ready!?" He shouted.

"**YEAH!"**

Boys were eager to reply.

…

Nadeshiko sagged, "It can't be helped.", looking towards the door, "You two, come in." she ordered.

Boys jumped, **"Welcome!"**

…

"WaHaHaHaHaHa!" A manly laughter echoed.

_What the-?_

The man in the Kimono folded his arms, a smirk on his face, "The Human School seem to be quite the interesting place."

Man in black agreed, "Indeed. There are so many young beautiful maidens, I feel youthful again."

…

…

…

Ugh…boys were still standing.

…

Kimono clad man blinked, looking around, "What's up with you guys?".

…

Naruto snorted, "Looks like my mission was more than successful. He has even changed his likes.", he muttered, before he finally turned to the window, To get back on his sightseeing.

…

"And, which brat is it?" Kimono clad man asked.

Man in black, rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Etou~ Ah, there he is." He said pointing a clawed finger.

All eyes turned to the silver-head, who was gazing out of the window.

As always.

…

Walking up to him, Kimono clad man grinned, as he rubbed his chin, "Hm, he is quite good. Now I can rest easy leaving Sia with him."

Man in black smiled, waving his hand like a royalty, "No 'stealing a match' Shin-chan. Naruto-chan is Nerine-chan's husband, you know."

"Hey, No way!", he looked towards Naruto, who was still looking out of the window. "Naruto-dono, please take care of Sia."

Naruto finally seemed to notice that there was someone talking to him. He looked towards the two old men, blinking.

"Hm, did you say something?"

…

…

…

Cue face fault.

…

Kimono clad man was instantly on his feet, his fist hovering dangerously, "Hey, wake up! You need energy to handle Sia and-**ark!**"

Naruto blinked.

'_Where the hell did that chair came from?'_

A flushed redhead, glared balefully at her father, "Otou-san, stop saying weird things!"

Man groaned painfully, "S-Sia. I tell you all the time, using a chair is going overbroad!"

A new person entered the scene.

Rin held out her hand, her brows knitted together, "Sia-chan, that was a bit too much."

Naruto blinked. "Hey."

* * *

"Anyway, lets restart the introductions" Nadeshiko said.

Redhead was the first, "I'm Lisianthus. I came from Shinkai. The name is a bit too long, so please call me Sia.

Blue-head was next, "Um, I am called Nerine. I came from Makai. If it is alright, please call me Rin."

Kimono clad man was next; "I am Eustoma. I am Shia's father and also the Shin King."

Man in black was next, "Forbesii, I am Nerine-chan's dad and also the Ma King. Nice to meet you all."

…

Nadeshiko felt her eyebrow twitching, "You two are excused." She ground out.

…

Mayumi chose that moment to ask a very important question, raising her hand, "Ano, Sensei, I am not sure I heard this right?" Shin King and Ma King…?" she asked lamely.

"Well…It's like this. It may seem unbelievable, but…these two are Shinkai and Makai Royalty," Sensei said.

Sia perked up, a smile on her lips, "Ano, please don't let the fact that I am the daughter of the Shin King bother you."

Rin too nodded, "At least, I will be happy if you all just treat us like regular friends."

Nadeshiko folded her arms to her chest, "And because of this…Naruto, I will let you take care of these two."

"EH?", that was class's reaction.

"Hm~ Weather is good today.", that was Naruto's.

"Listen to me!"

He lightly sighed, "But why me?" he asked.

"Allow me to explain that.", Forbesii stepped forward, "Naruto-chan, you were selected to be the husband of either Nerine-chan or Sia-chan.", he said smiling.

"**WHAT!"**

Naruto blinked, "Ha?"

…

Eustoma grinned, "To put it boldly, you will be the future king of either Shinkai or Makai. If you select our Sia, you will get to use all of God's powers."

Forbesii smiled sharply, "Of course, if you select Nerine-chan you will have complete authority over Makai."

Naruto stared at the happy girls.

He face palmed.

'_I need my Sake.'_

* * *

**Tell me how is it? Do you guys like it?**

**Leave a review.**

**And beta-reader is welcome.**


	2. Interesting

**Hey guys! My humble heart has finally relented to my fans wishes.**

**Here is the chapter. Little short, but please bear with it.**

**Only fifteen days more until my final exam!**

* * *

Naruto stared deadpan.

"_Kekko Desu"_

"Ha?", both Kings muttered.

Naruto merely blinked, "I already promised someone's father that I would take care of his daughter until he is done with what he has to do.", Kaede blushed while Naruto slightly yawned, as he looked over both men, "And If I am going to get such _annoying _Father-in-laws, I would rather pass."

All students stared at him slack jawed.

'_I am so proud of my student!'_, the only teacher in the room thought.

Both kings' eyes narrowed, their attitude doing a 180-degree turn.

Eustoma spoke, "You know kid it takes a lot of balls to call not one but two kings _annoying.", _his eyes sharp as he gazed at the silver head.

Naruto merely smiled, as he leaned back in his chair, "Sorry to disappoint you two, but I have only two balls, which people say are made of steel."

…

…

…

All stared at him with 'WTF' expression.

"Did he just say that?" Itsuki asked softly.

Mayumi just nodded.

Forbesii's eyes narrowed, as he let out a slight bit of killing intent at Naruto, "You know not even our own people ever dared to talk us like that.", he let the pressure increase a bit, "And the fact the _you, _a _mere human_ whom we could kill with a mere flick of our wrist, is the one saying it."

Tension was palpable.

…

"Hey Kaede, do you need a new housemate?" Itsuki asked.

Kaede was a second away from killing Itsuki.

…

Naruto smiled elegantly, "You both could kill me with a flick of your wrist,_ But…_"

Both kings felt their hairs stand.

"I can do so much more with just a flick of my _fingers._", he finished softly, his eyes almost glowing with excitement as he licked his lips lusciously.

All Boys shuddered.

All girls felt their hearts stop, they stared wide eyed as their crush, so blatantly challenge the Kings, to the point that they seem to be offended as well.

They were scared.

Along with the whole class.

…

"WAHAHAHAHA!"

Kings burst out laughing.

They were confused.

"Now I understand why Sia fall for you." Eustoma said grinning like a loon at Naruto.

Forbesii too nodded, "Someone who could so blatantly threaten the Kings is someone that deserves respect. That concretes our decision, only_ you _can take my daughter."

Eustoma grinned, "Same with Sia, I want a son-in-law just like you!"

"**So select now!"**

Both have a simultaneous thought, _**'I hope he doesn't act on those threats of his. These humans seem pretty scared of him.'**_

…

Naruto blinked.

_Wasn't that what they say about hitting axe on your own feet._

He again face palmed.

'_I really need my Sake.'_

_..._

* * *

**TING TONG**

Kaede saw him walking away from them "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto sighed, "I will meet you at home Kaede.".

Said girl just nodded.

"But what about our Otou-sans', they would want to meet you?" Sia asked.

Naruto smiled, oh-so sweetly, as he produced to small boxes from behind his back. Giving both girls the two boxes, "Give these to them as an apology, and make sure they open them at the same time. It's a welcome gift from me."

Both princesses blinked, **"Okay."** They said together.

* * *

"I don't think, Naruto-kun is taking this whole marriage thing well." Kaede muttered, as she worriedly gazed after the door.

Itsuki sighed, pushing up his glasses, "I know, Naruto, for all his teasing and sexual innuendos. He hasn't made a single move on any girl in the school. And almost every girl is ready to throw herself at him!" he exclaimed frustrated beyond belief.

Mayumi hummed, "You think he might be…" she trailed off, making those weird hand-signs.

Three Princesses turned blue.

"No way! Naruto-kun is not gay!" Kaede shouted her face red from anger for once.

Itsuki nodded, "I second that, or he wouldn't kick every boy in nuts who try to touch him." He muttered, remembering all those writhing boys.

Mayumi shrugged, "Well, anyone would be off; when you are asked to marry both the princesses as well their Fathers to demand for answer right away."

Both princesses looked at each other, before bowing, "We were so excited at the aspect of meeting him, that we completely forgot about that. We are sorry."

Itsuki smiled his charming smile, "You ladies have no need to apologize." His smile turned into a grin as he looked at their faces, "And if there is someone who could handle it, its Naruto."

Both princesses felt a smile pulling on their lips.

"I think I would check on Naruto-kun." Kaede mumbled as she moved towards the door.

Only for Itsuki to hold her back, said boy shook his head, "You know at times like this, it's better to leave him alone. Naruto never share his problems with others."

Kaede seem to resist for a moment, before her shoulders sagged, as she slowly nodded. Naruto do not complain, even if it reach to the point that someone else would be willing to kill him. He would just smile like it was the funniest thing in the world.

It was always like this.

* * *

Naruto sighed, gazing in the distance, as the wind ruffled his hair. Letting his chin rest against his palm, as he leaned over the railing of the roof, "It makes me wonder, why I decided to help them in the first place.", he sighed, "Karma is a bitch isn't it?", he slightly chuckled, "Its sounds so weird when I say it.".

He let the wind ruffle him a minute longer.

"You can come out Senpai." He called.

Said green-head pouted, as she walked out of the door. "Mou…How can you always tell that I was there?" she asked whining.

Naruto chuckled, "I am just that awesome."

"It amaze me just how full of yourself you are." Asa deadpanned.

Naruto chuckled, "I say what I think.", he slightly sighed, "Let's go home."

She simply nodded.

...

* * *

Naruto took a slight glance at the girl, he could clearly see something was going in her head, "So, come out with it, what's bugging you?"

Said girl was jerked awake from her thoughts, as she slightly shook her head, a faint blush across her cheeks, "I-I heard about the whole marriage thing, since you always go to roof when you need time to think…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

Naruto smiled slyly, "Aw~ my dear Asa-chan was so worried about me. Maybe I am dreaming, Somebody pinch me!".

Her face burned in embarrassment, as she stared at his chuckling figure. Huffing, she looked away. "You are mean!" she accused.

But blinked as she felt a hand atop her head, looking to the side. She blushed, when she saw that amazing smile on his face, his eyes soft.

"Come, I will buy you some ice-cream.", he softly said as he turned towards a little shop.

"H-Ha?", she muttered surprised, before following.

…

**Tick!**

Naruto offered her one of the sticks, as said Green-head took it a little hesitantly. It's the first time, Naruto has offered to buy her something like this. Its almost like a date, a date which started from school and ended up at a run-down shop. But she didn't complain.

After all, beggars can't be choosers.

Both took the seat on the bench outside the shop.

Her eyes turned to him as she heard him talking, "This shop has been here for about 40 years."

Her eyes widened, "Really?", she asked, Her eyes focussing on how he slowly took a lick of the ice-cream. His luscious pink tongue, flicking across the cold bar.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, there used to be an old man who took care of this shop. But few years ago he passed away. Since then his wife has been taking care of this shop."

Popping the stick in her mouth, she took off a bite, "Do you always come here?"

Answer came from someone else, a voice so weak, ripened, "Hai.".

Asa looked up, her eyes focusing on the old woman; her face was wrinkled, as her eyes don't seem to be open. Wearing a worn-out grey Kimono, She seems to be in her 80's. "Naruto-chan is our best customer."

Naruto simply smiled, as he leaned back slightly, "Well, you still make the best ice-cream around. So I guess, I am just addicted to it."

Old lady laughed lightly, "Ma-Ma, I will be here for a little while long. So keep coming for your ice-cream, Okay."

"Of course.", Naruto's eyes soften, how easily this woman has talked about her death, like the nearing end will not shook her. But maybe that would be good for her, she would be able to finally meet her husband.

Asa felt her breath hitch. She saw it, the reality behind those amazing eyes of his. Stripped of all of it's masks. Those eyes, so…tired, yet a bright flame burned in them. Eyes that told of experience, far beyond anyone she has ever seen.

She blinked.

And it was gone, forcing her to wonder if it was just a delusion.

* * *

Both Kings blinked as they looked at the three girls.

Eustoma titled his head, "Where is Naruto-dono?"

Girls looked at each other, before Kaede decided to reply. "Um, Naruto-kun left a little while ago."

Both Kings blinked, Forbesii rubbed his chin, "That's unusual."

Uh…its not when you have to face such annoying people.

Both princesses remembered what Naruto has said to them. Sia perked up, "Naruto-kun left gifts for both of you, Otou-san. He said it is a welcome gift from him."

Eustoma blinked, before a grin spread on his face, "Ha! I know he would like us!"

Forbesii too grinned, "Yeah, so where are the gifts?".

Both girls bring out boxes out of their bags.

"Naruto-sama said to open them at the same time." Rin said, as he handed the box to her father.

Both kings looked at each other smiling, "We will open them at the count of three." Forbesii said.

Eustoma nodded eagerly, "I can't wait to see what's Naruto-dono has prepared for us!"

Nodding to each other one more time.

"**1**

**2**

**3!"**

**POW! POW!**

Cue Sweat drop with a lot of wincing.

Looking at the downed Kings and the red boxing gloves gobbling on the ground like laughing at the two kings, Kaede smiled nervously, "Um…Welcome to Human World, Ou-sama's!"

"**Uuuuu." **Both Kings with squashed faces, moaned piteously from the floor.

Somewhere a certain Silver-head has the sudden urge to grin.

...

* * *

Its evening as the sun is hanging at the horizon.

Naruto hummed as he finished last of his ice-cream. The one he has bought after splitting from Asa.

Looking at the two giant houses on both sides of his house, A sigh escaped his lips, "I still can't understand why my worst fears have to become true.".

He slightly shook his head, opening the iron door of the house. "But I still wonder, what they will do if they realized just who I am?"

A slight Chuckle escaped his lips.

"Hm…this might turn out to be really interesting."

* * *

**There you have it, you might have realize that I am going to mess those kings pretty well.**

**Oh, and review please!**

**Its nice to see my work being appreciated, even a little.**


	3. It never Fails

**I AM BACK!**

**My dear fans, you can't understand just how happy I am to see that so much people would give not just thought but there time as well for little old me. I appreciate the words that are sent to me by you people.**

**It felt especially good, when there is no support from your mom, but that's another thing. **

**And finally here is the long awaited chapter of this little interesting story that I have authorized.**

**Enjoy… ^_^**

* * *

Naruto hummed, thrusting the shovel into the soil. Ploughing the area for the new flowers he is going to plant.

He straightened, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looked at his handiwork.

Naruto smiled, looking towards the morning sun, he sighed in contentment.

'_It has been several days after that.'_

"Naruto-dono, it's time for school!"

'_And essentially nothing has changed.' _He finished dryly.

He sighed in resignation, picking up his bag from near the glass door. He glanced one last time at his Flower garden.

'_Then Bleeding Heart, it is…'_

_..._

* * *

"I know it must be hard…but can you keep it down?" Naruto asked, exasperated as he walked up to the Iron Gate with Kaede.

Eustoma smiled cheekily, "Have any of the neighbours complained?"

"I am your neighbour who is complaining." He deadpanned.

Forbesii smiled, "If we live next door and attend the same school, then we should obviously walk together. It's also obvious we will come to invite you."

As always Eustoma, chose that moment to be weird, **"Or do you have a problem going together with my Sia?!"** he thundered, a magnificent red aura radiating from him.

Naruto stared deadpan, "It's not your daughters that I have problem with, it's you two."

Both kings deftly ignored the insult; they have gotten pretty used to in last few days.

Which is quite pathetic in it's own sense.

Forbesii tilted his head slightly, "Could it be that you are going out with someone else already?" He asked, glancing towards Kaede.

Said pumpkin felt her skin darken, "U-Um…I…"

And Naruto saved the day, snorting lightly, "If that was the case, we wouldn't be here, would we?"

Both kings blinked, "Why?"

"We would be in the bed whole day rocking."

…

…

…

**GUSH! GUSH!**

Double Nosebleed.

**Thud. Thud.**

Kaede was beat red.

Naruto quirked a smile, _'It never fails.'_

* * *

Both Princesses blinked, "Why are our Otou-sans passed out?" Sia asked, looking down at the heap of the kings.

Naruto smiled cheerfully, "They asked if I would have sex with both of you. After listening to my answer, they passed out."

…

Sia was beat red.

Nerine was beat red.

Kaede was beat red.

Sia has a chair in her hands, "Baka Otou-sans!" she shouted, slamming the chair on her unconscious father, as well Nerine's since he was under her father.

For once said blue-head didn't say that her friend is going overbroad.

"**Uuuu…"**, Both fathers moaned piteously.

* * *

"Sorry about what happened." Nerine said, down-hearted.

Sia too nodded, "It's bothersome isn't it? Our dads only talk about weird things...", she huffed.

Naruto chuckled, "Its fine. Whether, in a sense it's good."

Both princesses blinked, "Really?"

Naruto smiled sweetly, "I just got two more people to mess with."

Cue sweat drop.

Naruto tilted his head slightly.

All girls flushed.

'_**Just how cute can he be?!'**_

"So you girls got adjusted to the life here?" he asked.

Nerine nodded her head, "Yes, quite well."

Kaede smiled kindly, "Please don't hesitate to ask if there is anything you don't understand."

Sia smiled, "Sure. But this isn't our first time in the human world." She said, glancing at Naruto.

…

"Kaede-san!"

All halted, looking at the man standing in the middle of the road.

"N-Nice to meet you, I am KKK's…K's…K's"

"KKK's…K's…K's…"

"K's…K's…K's…"

"K's…K's…K's…"

…

Naruto stared deadpan, "I know I am a patient man, but there is a limit even to my patience."

Both princesses' blinked, "Um…This man is…?" Rin asked.

Ignoring the blabbering man, Naruto replied, "He is the member of special defence for Kaede, I forgot the name."

"Waaa, I want to have something like that, too." Sia muttered.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Just make sure you don't regret it later."

And finally the blabbering man completed his first sentence.

"Hey, I am in the middle of introducing myself…mysel…mysel… mysel… mysel…"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "Please someone tell me I can kill him."

…

"**WAIT!WAIT!WAIT!"**

All looked up as the voice echoed, looking at the man on the bicycle, "I, Cyclist Yamaguchi, shall confess my love to Sia-chan first!"

"NO! Let me, Military Ooshita, confess to Nerine-san first!"

Poor Nerine screamed in fright, hiding her pure white panties of her innocence from the perverted Military Otaku creeping on the floor.

Naruto's eyebrows brought new friends,

Twitches spread on both eyebrows, "Where the hell did that _**thing**_came from?"

…

The Cyclist grinned, "We won't let you off easy if you get in our way, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"My name is…"

Uh…He still has to introduce himself.

"Just get out of the way, Uzumaki-kun!" Military Otaku shouted.

Naruto smiled with lots of strain, his eyebrows twitching dangerously, "I am going to kill…"

…

All three fanatics screamed at the top of their lungs as they jumped towards Naruto to take him out and save the princesses from his evil rule, or as they have perceived it.

…

And Nerine chose to be the one to save the day.

"Naruto-sama, watch out!", she screamed, her eyes seized shut. The girl needed only a moment as she gathered enough Magic energy to protect her beloved Naruto-sama.

**BOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

With lots of gunpowder…

Or Magic powder in this case…

Sia stared deadpan, "Rin-chan, that's overkill."

Said Blue-head was still looking around, making sure if anyone else was there to harm her beloved Naruto-sama, "Sorry, I couldn't even think about it."

Naruto gazed towards the blue-head, "Rin."

Said girl gulped audibly as Naruto took hold of her shoulders, his glowing eyes peering into her carmine ones.

"That was awesome."

"Hai?"

* * *

The door of the classroom slid open, as Mayumi barged in, "Naruto-kun, there is trouble!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"The Defence forces are jealous of you and are coming this way!"

…

"Is Uzumaki-kun here?!" The Cyclist with broken glasses and bandages shouted from the door.

All stared.

"We are the SSS – Sia-chan defence Skirmish force, 'Suki-Suki-Sia-chan'!" The Cyclist announced.

"We are the RRR – Nerine- chan strike protect group, 'Ran-Ran-Rin-chan'!" The Zombie styled Military Otaku announced.

"We are…We are…We are…"

Let's just ignore him; it would be best for all of us.

"**Uzumaki-kun, Prepare yourself!", **They shouted together.

…

Naruto turned to Itsuki, "You know, I heard that the underwear one of the three Princesses lost during P.T class is at Auction by the seniors."

Itsuki was instantly out of the class, along with the Defence forces.

Naruto gazed at the flushed girls, before he leaned back smiling,

"Works like charm – _Kukukuku~"_

"You are evil, Naruto-kun." Mayumi deadpanned.

_Kukukuku~_

* * *

**TING TONG**

Naruto slipped the bag over his shoulders, as he turned to the girls, "Shall we go?" he asked.

They nodded, smiling themselves.

…

"**Uzumaki-kun, Prepare yourself!"**

…

Naruto sighed, "Hai, Hai, then let's go to the roof.", he muttered as he started making his way towards the roof, Task forces right behind him, like hulking bulls.

…

They watched worried, as he walked away in a sedate pace.

Mayumi rubbed her chin, "I wonder what he will do this time?" she mumbled to herself, before her eyes travelled to the downhearted girls. "You don't have to worry, it's not you girls' fault at all!"

Itsuki nodded sagely, "That's right! Jealousy is a sign of Manhood after all."

Mayumi blinked, "You got the underwear?".

"Naruto lied! That, damn Lucky Bastard!" Itsuki raged, his fist shaking.

Mayumi ignored him, looking at the girls, "You two transferred here just because of Naruto-kun, right?"

Itsuki smiled, "If I was in your place, I would hug him the moment I saw him and say, 'I missed you so much!'" he said, hugging himself.

We all know he is weird.

Sia choose to become the voice for them, "Um, actually…We did want to do that, but…"

Rin's eyes lowered, "We thought doing that in front of everyone else would trouble Naruto-sama."

Itsuki snorted, "In all these years, I have never seen Naruto in trouble. Even with all these people behind him, he would still be enjoying torturing them. So~ I would say, go for it! I promise you that Naruto would never feel offended. It's one of his qualities.".

Of course, he is jealous. But if this could bring a smile to his friend's face, than all is fine.

Mayumi grinned looking at the girls, "You girls are good. Even if it means suppressing your own emotions, his feelings are more important!", she glanced at the orange-head, giving her a shining thumbs up, "Kaede, your rivals are tough!"

"~Mayumi-chan~"

* * *

Entering the rooftop, He glanced at the gathered men.

"Hm…Let's see, 57, huh.", looking towards the sun, "Well, I have 1 hour to spare. So we can have some fun, can we?" he asked, smiling cheerfully.

They didn't seem so aggressive anymore.

…

The man whimpered, as the thrown ball barely missed his jewels.

Naruto motioned with his hands, as the man spreads his leg wider.

Ball grazed against his crotch.

**PISS!**

Naruto sighed, _'There goes another down. It was fun watching them piss their pants for a while, but now it's gotten boring.'_

His eyes perked up, _'Ah! I got it!'. _

Looking at theremaining 3 men, shaking in their shoes, he smiled sweetly, "Yosh, turn around and bend forward. We are going to play pinball!"

"**AIIIIIHHH!"**

They shrieked.

They pissed.

They passed out.

Naruto sighed, "So boring.", huffing to himself, "You can come out Senpai."

Said greenhead, has an amused smile on her face. Looking around the roof, she slightly grimaced, before looking towards him in amusement, "You know, Naru-chan, I worry for your girlfriend that you might make her do S & M."

Naruto smiled slyly, "Shall we find out?"

Asa flushed, "S-Shut up!"

He chuckled, rubbing her head affectionately as she blushed. "Let's go."

She slightly nodded.

…

Just as they were descending the final set of stairs.

"You know Naruto, That stunt you pulled on roof can get you expelled."

Asa gasped.

Naruto blinked.

Naruto smiled, "Hello Sensei."

…

Asa glanced between her friend and her Sensei. "Come on Sensei, It wasn't Naru-chan's fault. They have been following him around since morning!"

"You were spying on me?"

"You keep quiet!"

Nadeshiko sighed, "I am sorry, but fighting in the school ground is prohibited."

"Well, it wasn't exactly fighting. It was me maiming them." Naruto quipped.

"You aren't helping!" Asa shouted.

Nadeshiko felt an exasperated smile creep on her face, no matter what happen, nothing could deter this boy, looking at him, "However…"

Both blinked.

"…lucky for you, I wasn't there, so I didn't saw anything."

She felt her cheeks flare, as she looked at that amazing smile of his, "You know sensei, if you keep up like that, I might just fall for you!"

"Wha-?"

Both females stared at him ridiculously.

Folding his arms to his chest, Naruto nodded sagely, "You are smart, sexy, beautiful, and most of all." His eyes glowed, "You are a sadist like me!", shaking his head, "If anyone said that you are a lame teacher…".

Both shivered, as his smile turned devious.

"I will have them at your feet _whimpering."_

Nadeshiko flushed.

Taking hold of his Sempai's wrist, Naruto dragged her along, waving over his shoulder. "Meet you later, Sensei."

Nadeshiko returned the wave, her face still stinging from the heat.

'_I can't believe he said that to me.'_

* * *

"I can't believe, you said that to her!" Asa exclaimed, her arms flailing.

Naruto took bite of his ice-cream, "Something wrong about that?" he asked.

She stared at him ridiculous, "Everything! She is what! Twice your age!" she exclaimed, jealousy clear in her voice.

Naruto chuckled, _'If only you knew…'_. Smiling mischievously, "Aw~ my cute Senpai is jealous~"

Her cheeks burned.

"I am not!"

"You sound so indecisive~"

"**Arghh!"**

...

"Its not that weird."

Asa looked at the old Kimono clad woman, "It is! She is our teacher!"

The old lady laughed softly, as light as feather, "Naru-chan has been asking me for dates for last ten years."

Asa gaped.

Naruto huffed lightly, "Exactly 10 years and 72 days, and you have the audacity to deny every one of my offers. It hurts, you know."

**Thump**

Both glanced towards the knocked out girl, as an amused smile crept on their faces as they have this simultaneous thought.

_'It never fails'_

"Now...how about a date you and me?"

She stared at him deadpan, "No."

Naruto pouted.

* * *

"Naruto-kun, I am out of bath."

Opening the door of his room, Kaede's eyes caught what he was working on. It was a painting, of flower, almost red, they were hanging upside down. They were mesmerizing.

"Beautiful…" she mumbled, stunned.

Naruto tilted his head, slightly smiling, "I will be getting there seeds tomorrow."

Stepping closer to the portrait in just her towel, as always she was amazed. Naruto's painting has always been excellent. "What is its name?" she asked.

"_**Bleeding Heart…"**_

She felt her heart strife, _'Such a beautiful name, just like the flowers. Like they will bleed out everything they have for the sake of others.'_

Naruto smiled as he saw her deep in thought. "I will go take bath."

"Hai…"

**Slap!**

"Eep!", said girl eeped, as she felt the stinging in her derriere. Her cheeks flushed as she gazed back at him.

"Wear some clothes, or you will catch a cold.", he called as he walked out of the room.

She pouted.

"Mou…"

* * *

She silently slipped into her shoes, moving out, as she closed the door behind her, looking towards the two girls as they called out to her.

"Morning, Kae-chan! Where is Naruto-kun?" Sia asked.

Kaede smiled nervously, "Well…"

* * *

**Pitter Patter Pitter Patter**

He silently walked through the rain, letting it fall on his body relentless.

Without a pause, he walked. His feet brazen forward with measured steps without any hesitation, leaving behind the past, like washed away.

And in the continuous splatter of the rain, he walked away.

**Pitter Patter Pitter Patter**

* * *

"He is soaked…", Rin muttered worried, as she looked at Naruto.

He was soaked to bone, as the water was pooling around his chair. His hairs sticking to his face, as his clothes cling to him like second skin. Still he was looking outside the window, like it didn't matter a bit, not in the least.

Kaede slowly shook her head, "You don't have to worry. Naruto-kun can't fall ill."

"Eh?"

"I mean, it has been like this for years, but I have never seen him ill, or even having a fever."

"That's…" Rin trailed off.

"Weird…" Sia finished.

Both looking towards the prince of their hearts.

* * *

**TING TONG**

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Sia asked.

Kaede picked her bag, "Naruto-kun has gone to market."

"Huh?"

"He is going to bring seeds for a new flower."

…

Itsuki coolly walked towards the three princesses. Even though he said he didn't mind his friend getting all the attention. That doesn't mean, he can't try to get some of that, after all…

'_Jealousy is sign of manhood.'_

Closing to them, one hand against his waist as he flaunted with other hand, in a royal pose like he belong to some royal family,

"_I invite all three of you ladies to a date."_

…

Their eyes widened, "Naruto-sama does gardening?" Rin asked.

Kaede nodded, "Hai, he has prepared his own Flowerbed at home."

"Waaa! Can we see it?" Sia asked excitedly.

Kaede smiled, "Of course!" she said proudly.

They left.

…

Itsuki let a single tear slipped down his glasses.

"Am I a clown?"

Not far from that, I must say.

* * *

"Hm…15 seeds, huh. Not as much as I would have wanted, but they will do.", he let out a chuckle, "Looks like they are getting greedy, I might have to give them a little detour of what I will do to them if they cheat with me _kukuku-_"

His steps halted abruptly, his eyes widening slightly as he felt it.

'_What the hell…'_

Looking to the side, his eyes locked on a grey haired girl.

Eyes narrowing, _'That much Chakra, it's even more than the two kings.' _He racked his mind, trying to remember where he had felt that energy before.

His eyes widened.

* * *

_He sighed; this was the fifty seventh facility he has taken out. He felt disgusted, these experiments, they were even more gruesome than of Orochimaru's. And that was a one fucked up man._

_And a Paedophile. _

_Killing off the last of the researchers, he sighed. Looking around at the somewhat destroyed lab, He slowly rose his hand, his eyes glowing as he let his energy manifest._

_**Thump Thump Thump**_

_His eyes widened slightly, as that weak tantrum of heartbeats reached to his sensitive ears. Lowering his hand, as the gathered energy dissipated in black mist. He silently walked forward, moving through the darkened corridors. Finally came to a giant door, with a name written on it._

_**Project Yggdrasil**_

_His eyes narrowed, reading the name one last time. He pushed the door open. But he wasn't ready for what he saw. Silently stepping forward, until he was right next to the floating body, behind the glass._

_His hand rose, tentatively touching the glass. His eyes widen slightly, 'So they succeeded.'_

_He gazed at the floating body of the child._

_His eyes narrowed._

"_Despicable."_

* * *

His eyes narrowed, _'What is she doing here? I don't think they would allow her to roam freely.'_

His decision made, he know what he has to do.

…

"Are you lost, little one?"

Her eyes moved up staring into pair of glimmering silver orbs. Her eyes roamed, slowly taking in his features, those glowing silver hair of his, those whisker marks…

"Naruto."

He blinked. "How do you know my name, little one?", he asked, as a kunai silently slipped between his fingers, hidden from all.

The girl perked up, "Lico…", her voice halted, freezing in her throat.

Naruto's eyes gleamed in recognition.

She stared into his eyes, "Naruto.", she hugged him, her arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

Naruto felt himself stiffening.

"Nerine told me…"

His eyes widened, as his body loosened, the Kunai receding back into his clothes.

"I finally found you. Naruto. Find you."

His eyes soften, as his hand slowly rose, gently rubbing her head.

'_Did she come all the way here, looking for me?'_

* * *

He glanced down at the girl, clinging to his waist, "You will catch a cold, if you cling like that. I am soaked you know."

She didn't budge, shaking her head.

Naruto sighed in exasperation, "I don't need any more complications." He mumbled to himself.

…

"So, you like those types!"

…

Naruto cursed to himself, looking over at the four-eyed boy.

Itsuki hummed, "This child has potential!"

Naruto sighed, "Itsuki…"

Itsuki smiled cheerfully, as he crouched in front of the girl clinging to his friend, "How about it? Why not go on a date with Onii-san in 5 years?"

She rubbed her face against Naruto's chest.

Itsuki felt his ire increase, "She is awfully attached to you, Naruto.", he ground out.

Naruto smiled, "You sound jealous, Itsuki."

Itsuki gave Naruto a shining Thumbs up, "Mr. Paedophile!"

Naruto smiled sweetly, "You want live longer as a _man,_ don't you?"

Itsuki whimpered, squeezing his legs. "I-I will meet you later."

Naruto smiled, "Works like charm."

…

"Ah! It's Na-chan!"

…

'_Oh boy…', _Naruto looked almost cautious at hearing that voice.

He gazed towards the cat-hat wearing woman. "Ama…"

Said woman smiled happily, "You haven't visited me in a while, Na-chan. I am so lonely!"

Naruto sweat dropped, _'Yeah, quite lonely that you would even tear my clothes in frustration.'_

"I have been a little busy, lately."

She smiled, "By the way, is that young lady an acquaintance of Na-chan?"

'_You know her, don't you?'_

Her eyes widened, as she heard his voice inside her mind. Taking in the girl's appearance, those dirty grey hair, that blank face, those amethyst eyes that spoke so much without even saying anything.

And she realized.

"She is…", she quickly shook her head, tilting her head cutely, "Na-chan, has found young girls, so now he has no interest in me!" she exclaimed mock hurt.

Naruto stared deadpan.

She blinked, her one free lithe arm flailing frantically, "Ah! I won't make it to the discount period!", leaning forward, she planted a soft kiss against his cheek. "Bye-Bye, Na-chan!" she called, jogging away.

Pausing one more time, she leaned forward, looking at the little girl, "Bye-Bye, as well!"

Naruto softly smiled.

Such a good girl indeed.

* * *

"I am home."

…

"**Welcome back!"**

Naruto blinked, "Why are all here?"

And suddenly both princesses have this admirable smile on their faces.

"We were looking at your garden, Naruto-kun!" Sia gushed.

Nerine smiled admiringly, "It was so beautiful, Naruto-sama!" she enthused.

And finally someone noticed the girl clinging to him.

"Oh! What's that cute little thing behind you?" Forbesii asked.

But the moment the face of the girl came into view…

The non-humans gasped.

"Primula!"

Thousand things were roaming in the head of the Demon King, blocking all of them; he looked at the silver head, "Why is she here?"

Naruto tilted his head, "She seems to know Nerine, so I brought her home."

Nerine came forward, one nervous hand over her chest, "Rimu-chan…why?"

"I came to meet…I came to meet, Naruto."

Those words from that little girl were enough to rattle all of them. Naruto glanced down, his eyes softening as he wondered what has this girl find in him that she came all the way here.

"I heard so much about the kind of person Naruto is."

Naruto have an idea who told all those things to her about him.

Forbesii stepped beside his daughter, "Etou…Primula is a child who lives close to us. She doesn't really communicate with other people, but she is close to Nerine. She just came here without us knowing."

Naruto tilted his head, "I am not stupid enough to believe that."

Forbesii winced at the jab, "Well, this child is special. Anyway, we will go through some procedures to send her back…"

"I am staying here."

All halted looking at the little girl.

"Rimu-chan…?"

Said grey-head gazed towards the whiskered-boy she was clinging to, "I will…live here."

Forbesii frowned, "Primula, you have to go back." He ordered.

Ignoring the black clad man, Naruto crouched on the floor, staring in the amethyst eyes of the girl. "So you want stay with me?"

Said grey-head stared back into the glowing silver eyes of his, "I will live with Naruto."

He smiled, "Yosh, then we are having a new family member, Kaede."

Eustoma stepped forward, "Naruto she-"

Naruto gazed at the kings, their voice freezing in their throat as they saw the stare Naruto was giving them. The one so heavy that they felt their knees rattle.

"I never said, it was up for debate." His voice monotone.

…

…

…

Eustoma looked towards his friend nervously, "W-Well since Naruto has decided, what can we say!"

Forbesii too nodded, the slight sweat visible on his forehead, "Y-Yeah, what can we say…"

…

Both Kings looked towards the kids having the welcoming party for Primula or more specifically the Silver-head. Thoughts running wild through their head, But somehow they are too subdued to participate in the party just now.

After all they have felt something truly terrifying.

* * *

**And that's it for this time. It was of original length, almost same to the first chapter.**

**I want to say so much, but don't want waste your time on unnecessary things so…**

**Thanx for you continuous support and…**

**REVIEW!**

**Kindly please… ^_^**


	4. Lovable

**Hey Guys! Here is the long awaited chapter of the little story that i have directed. **

**And This is the answer to the ...Ugh... The non-flame biggest review on the last page (At least write your name so I could denote you.)**

**1. ****I know shuffle is not an Eroge, but I realized my mistake later. So I am going to...change that when I got the proper word to replace it.**

**2. I also doesn't want to denote magic as chakra, but you know, habits die hard. So i will correct that as well, and Naruto would always denote magic as energy. As that would satisfy me the most.**

**3. There are hardly any chances of Naruto going EMO in this story, there will be moments when he would be sad, like any other story. But I am not going to make him remorsefully suicide prone. So don't worry about that.**

**4. I have said this before, but I will say this one last time. I have currently three stories in writing, and I am working on all three of them. I try to update every story every two weeks. So it would be around 3-4 week gap between updates. I know its long, but I want to continue all the stories.**

**And a special note for Naruto-Life among the dead fans.**

**THE FIRST REWRITTEN CHAPTER OF THAT STORY IS COMPLETE!**

**It took me quite a while, but I produced it as I desired. The story will be uploaded when I finish writing the second chapter. It will take place of the previous version aka ****Naruto-Life among the dead, with a different name. And the previous version will be posted as another story) **

******So make sure to be at look out for the update in next 3 weeks.**

******...**

******And the top text of this chapter is a flashback. There will be few in next chapters.**

******...**

"I am the guardian."- **dialogue delivery.**

_'I am the guardian.'- _**Thought delivery.**

* * *

_She sighed, swirling the left over wine in her Glass. Trying to find something in the blood red color of the liquid, even though knowing that she isn't going to find anything other than the alluring red liquid._

_When she first left her home, she thought her life would be far better than the old one. To leave behind the backwardness that plagued her clan, the ancient way of thinking where she has to abide to all those laws of her clan. _

_But she never expected her life to turn out to be so…_

"_Boring…", she muttered, as she gulped down the last of her wine. Looking as dull as the bar she was at._

_She glanced towards the herd of men staring at her so lecherously, 'I should get out of here before one of those idiots got the bright idea of irritating me.'_

_Paying her bill, she get up to her feet, picking her bag as she went toward the double glass door. Coming out of the bar, she glanced towards the dark sky, _'_Hm, I should get back. Have to prepare for tomorrow's test.'_

"_Hey Ojou-san, how about a drink with me?", a disgusting voice called from behind._

_She sighed in resignation, 'And here I thought that I got away'._

_Turning on her feet, she scrunched her nose as the smell of cheap sake invaded her nostrils. Looking at the pale face of the giant of a man, as he stood before her. He wasn't exceptionally handsome, rather he look pretty descript except from his size._

_She stared flatly, "I am not even going to give you any numbers for that crappy line."_

_He grinned, exhaling his stinking breath, "Don't be like that, you are not going to find someone as strong as me every day."_

_Her eyebrows twitched, "Kekko desu. I think I will be fine on my own."_

_He just grinned lecherously, reaching out for her hand, "Oh but I think you won't hehehehe."_

_Her eyes narrowed, there is no way she would let a brute like him to even touch her. Adjusting her feet slightly, she waited for him to get even closer._

"_**AIKYAKYAKYKAA!"**_

"_Wow, I didn't think it would be so effective."_

_She blinked looking at the heap electrocuted man, then at the boy standing behind him._

"_Naruto?"_

_Naruto smiled, "Hey Sensei."_

_She looked at the stun gun in his hand, than at the heap of electrocuted man, "Thanks, but I could have taken care of it myself. And why the hell do you have a stun gun?"_

_Naruto blinked, but then just smiled as he stepped on the electrocuted man to come towards her, "Ah, I got this for Kaede, so that she could protect herself when I am not around. I just thought I should test it out before giving it to her."_

_She sweat dropped._

'_He is cruel.'_

…

_She shook her head, "What are you doing in this side of town?"_

_After all on this side, they mostly have the bars and clubs._

_He just smiled, "Just a little detour. And you?"_

"_Oh…Um I was here for a drink, just going back."_

"_Meh, it's still too soon. Come with me, I will show you a nice place."_

"_Naruto I-", and just like that she went silent, like the cat got her tongue. As she stared at the hand entangled with hers. As he dragged her along, just like his girlfriend, so casually. Almost like he didn't even find it wrong to hold hands with his Sensei._

_And why is her face feeling so warm all of a sudden?_

…

_It has taken them a little while, moving away from the main street as they sundered forward through the streets so many, that she is sure that she won't be able to find her way outside on her own._

"_We are here."_

_She blinked looking at the wooden door of a rundown bar._

"_Ugh…you sure it's the right place?"_

_Her skin tingled, as she listened to his soft chuckles, as he shook his head in resignation, "Young People these days..."_

_She didn't understand what he was saying._

_Not waiting for her reply, Naruto moved forward. Opening the door with one hand as he pulled her along with the other._

…

_And her eyes widened._

_The place was filled with people; it was not much for Youngsters as most of them look over 50. Still the young people were scattered all around. Like the bachelor party going on in that corner, that group of girls cheering for their first jobs. Even though the things weren't that high class, instead they could be passed out to be over used. Yet the place feels so…so…_

"_It's so warm…" she muttered awed._

_He tilted his head, silver hair flickering along his neck as he continued to walk in front of her, "Isn't it?"_

_He didn't wait for a reply as he continued to pull her along._

_She glanced to her right, at the group of old people calling out to her student, "Hey Naruto, come have a drink with us!"_

_Said boy just shook his head, "Next time fellows, I got to show the newbie things around here."_

_They seem to be disheartened, but recovered fast enough as they extracted a promise from the silver head for next time._

_They finally reached the counter, where an old man stood, wiping a glass._

_Naruto greeted the old man with a smile, "Hey Ossan, Two regular ones."_

_Man just smiled, as he went down the counter bringing out a special sake bottle with a name she has never seen or even heard in her life, "I see you have some company for the first time. Who is the Ojou-chan?"_

_Naruto tilted his head towards her, "She is my-"_

"_Friend." She interrupted, "Nadeshiko Benibara."_

_An amused smile dragged onto his lips, "Well, here you have it. She was scuffing with the bars on the main street. I thought it would do her some good here."_

_Old man with bald head and white side hair laughed, "Meh, those bars are left for just picking girls. They don't have the life like you have created for this place, Naruto."_

_Taking a sip of his sake, he smiled smugly, "It takes patience old ma-", he was interrupted as someone swirled him on his stool._

_And a pair of lips slammed against his, sucking the sake right from his mouth._

_Benibara spit the sake she was drinking._

_Pulling back, Naruto looked amused, "What are you doing Saya?"_

_Said girl giggled, quite drunk, "That's your gift, and if you want more…" she dragged herself into his lap, pushing her breasts against his chest, that he could feel her erected nipples against him, "I can give you that too." She muttered sultrily._

_Benibara watched shocked, as the girl continued to flirt with her student after mouth-raping him, sitting in his lap rubbing herself to him and he just sat there with that amused smile of his._

_Naruto smiled, as he held her waist to stop her from humping, it's starting to take effect on him, "Ma, I didn't do something that deserve such a big award."_

_She looked at him through her lusty eyes like he was insane, "Because of you, I got my apartment back, I got my stuff back, I even got my job back with improved salary! And I also got to see the black eye of that creep, so it couldn't have been better."_

_She grinned again, slobbering his lips as she tried to osculate him again, "So I think you do deserve an award."_

_Pulling her back, Naruto smiled softly, "You are drunk, I will get someone to take you back to your apartment."_

_She mock glared at him, pouting with her puffy lips, "I am not drunk! I am…sleepy."_

_Naruto simply smiled, as he removed his fingers from the back of her neck, away from the cluster of nerves there. Glancing towards the old man, "Ossan, can you?"_

_Old man sighed, "You know I can't always take them back to their houses for you, I am getting too old to carry a girl."_

_Naruto didn't supply with a response, as he handed him the sleeping girl whom mumbled something intangible as the Old man walked away._

_Returning to his seat, he glanced to the side at his embarrassed teacher, "She works in a private company."_

"_Oh…" she muttered, showing interest._

"_Her boss tried to sexually harass her, but when she declined. He fired her, even made her to empty her apartment. She was on streets."_

_She wouldn't deny. The girl was beautiful through and through. With those long black hair, black eyes, and that cute looking face on that sexy body. _

_Taking another gulp of her drink, so as to calm down her thumping heart, "So…you helped her.", it was a statement._

_Taking another sip, he slightly nodded, "Yeah, a little."_

"_It doesn't look like little." She retorted flatly. 'If she was willing to go that far.'_

_He chuckled, "I just reached for the root of the trouble."_

"_Her boss.", she muttered, already knowing from the girl's words._

_He took another swig, "Yup."_

"_And you gave him a black eye."_

_He shrugged, "I couldn't resist it, I have done more but rest wasn't visible."_

_She stared deadpan, "I can imagine."_

…

"_But I am amazed."_

_His eyes rose, glancing towards the woman in those black jeans and that white furred jacket over that tight black T-shirt, "Hm…"_

_She too gazed into his glimmering orbs, "That you would help someone willingly."_

_His eyes lost the mirth, as he took another tentative sip of his special sake, "It's not like I pitied her, that would be laughable. It's just that, there are few things in the world that I just couldn't accept being spoiled."_

_Swirling the last of the sake in his glass, he chugged it down as well, "Female modesty just happened to be one of them."_

'_I wonder how Itsuki is still alive?'_

…

"_Ohohoho…So Mr. Modest, what's wrong with kissing me, when I am the one initiating it?"_

_Benibara look startled as she glanced back towards the girl with the apron, her long brown hair in a braid, as she stared at the silver head with those dark eyes of her with that cute frown on her face._

_He smiled, not even looking back, "Well, for one your father would ban me from the bar."_

"_Like hell!", she retorted almost immediately, "Instead he would feel like you send him to heaven."_

"_That's the thing. I don't want him to leave so soon. Who is going to make me my special sake then?"_

_She sighed exasperated, "I hate you, Naruto-kun, you know that."_

_He chuckled, "Of course, I just love the feeling of your glares on my body."_

_She pouted, as she hugged him from behind, as she bit on his ear, mewling, "Mou, you are so insensitive."_

_He picked up his empty glass, "Why not fill me another one?"_

"_Insensitive!"_

_But knowing that it would be futile, she went around the counter as she bring out the bottle to refill his glass as well of the woman beside him._

…

"_And who is the lady with you? Don't tell me she is your girlfriend?!", she asked horrified._

"_You good luck, she is a friend."_

_Benibara looked between the two; they seem like old friends. So old that love confessions and sexual innuendos seems like just petty chit-chat._

"_Thanks, Um…", Benibara muttered, wondering if she would tell her name._

_But the girl just smiled, "Mizuki Shoko, I am the daughter of the old man, he delivered that girl with."_

_She nodded, "Nadeshiko Benibara."_

…

_Shoko leaned on the counter, with that coy smile of hers, "So, what is the relationship between you two. You must be someone special, since you are the first Naruto-kun ever brought here."_

_The Teacher blushed, "Just friends…"_

_Her eyes narrowed, her eyes glinting as her coy smile turned even more devilish, "Whenever someone say just friends, there is always something more."_

"_Hey Shoko, can you get us another fill!", Someone shouted._

_Said girl sighed, "Coming!" she shouted back, as she left without getting any answer._

_Benibara sighed in relief._

"_Just friends, huh."_

_She glared at his amused smile, "What? You want me to tell them that you have dragged your Sensei to have a drink with you?"_

_He opened his mouth to speak._

_She instantly raised her hand flatly, "Don't. Knowing you, you would say just that."_

_He just smiled amused._

"_Moreover.", she looked at him with her scrutinizing gaze, "You are even worse than Itsuki."_

"_Please don't." he deadpanned, "I am not a pervert, not in million years. It's just that I am quite old customer of this place." _

"_Yeah…" she muttered, looking at him suspiciously. Not believing a word even though he was not lying about million years._

…

_Both blinked, looking up as they saw the people preparing for a dance competition._

"_Why not you two give it a try?"_

_Benibara looked at Shoko surprised, "Eh?"_

_Naruto hummed, "I can't see why not."_

_She looked at him startled, "Eh? N-Naruto, I can't dance!"_

_He didn't wait, as he pulled her along, away from their seats, "Don't worry, we will be fine."_

…

_He didn't wait, as he pulled her on the floor, snaking an arm around her waist as they stood along with the other pairs._

_Leaning to her ear, "Do you know Salsa?", he asked softly._

_Her cheeks lit up like fire, as his warm breath tingled her ear, "A-A little."_

_She could just feel the smile in his voice, "Then it's going to be fine."_

…

_And it was amazing._

_She didn't know how long they were dancing. Everything seems so perfect. Dancing together, laughing with the people so warm. Smiles on everyone's faces, as they cheered them on like they were friends for how long._

_And then came the dance. She always thought Naruto was kind of perfect, but this time she became sure of it. As he made them do every one of the steps that Salsa could include. Making her do the steps which she has never used or even seen before almost subconsciously. Doing the flips that most professionals would find difficult like it was child's play. She was truly enjoying herself._

_And she was smiling, grinning, drinking, laughing and what not._

_They sat together panting, watching as the other pairs go at it, tripping yet laughing, people cheering them to pick up and try again._

'_Where would you find people this warm?' was the question she asked to herself. These people are not young, they didn't even come close to her student's age, hell half of them doesn't even come close to her age! Yet they talk like childhood friends. It's the same warmth… the same she used to feel before._

_Shoko walked to the middle of the floor, "Then it's time to announce the winner!"_

_All cheered._

"_And as you might have all guessed. It's the new pair of our favourite Naruto and his __**Friend **__Benibara!"_

"_**YEAHHHH!"**_

_The cheers were never louder before as she too cheered with the people the smile never receding, never noticing the gaze Naruto gave to her, filled with warmth and care._

_Shoko grinned, as she brought out her camera, "Now is the time for some pictures!"_

_Benibara smiled leaning towards Naruto so they could have a photo of both of them, smiling those silly smiles, one filled with warmth appearing all the more beautiful as they look like childhood friends gone out for a union after so many years._

_And a single thought hovered in her mind._

_This is the first time she has felt so much at home._

* * *

The ever energetic Sia smiled happily, "Naruto-kun, Morning!"

The ever sophisticated Rin smiled elegantly, "Good Morning, Naruto-sama."

The ever Idiotic Fathers grinned idiotically, **"Let's go to school together-Thwack!"**

A pair of shoes struck them right in the middle of their faces.

"Didn't I tell you two to keep it down in the morning?", Naruto asked dryly as he came to the front door of their house where the girls were waiting.

"**Uuuuu."**, both Kings moaned piteously moaned from the floor.

…

Suddenly both Kings were instantly on their feet.

Eustoma smiled widely, rubbing his chin, "Oh, what nice clothes you have, Primula."

Forbesii too smiled, "Did you sleep well last night?"

…

The light lilac haired girl didn't nod, holding her little cat doll to her chest, "There was nothing bad about it."

Kaede smiled as she too walked up to them, "Those are my old clothes. I will find casual ones for her when I get back."

Kimono clad man smiled, "Ojou-chan, sorry for the trouble."

Kaede just smiled, if slightly embarrassed, "No problem."

…

Naruto looked down at the Lilac-haired girl, rubbing her head affectionately, "Watch the house, until we get back, Okay."

Primula nodded the head of the doll cat.

Two jaws hanged.

"Naruto-sama, are you just leaving her here?"

Naruto tilted his head, "Of course not, I am not that cruel."

"Primula.", said girl looked up towards the silver haired boy, "Those two old men are your slaves until we get back."

"**WHAT!"**

Naruto nodded sagely, as he handed the little girl a roll of paper, "This is the list of jobs you have make them do until we get back."

The paper list rolled out, falling onto the floor as it continued to roll until it hit the wall on the opposite side of the hall.

…

Forbesii smiled, "Naruto-chan is joking, he is not that cruel.", he assured.

"And if they declined, then I will prohibit them from coming to this house…_ever."_

Naruto smiled at the two horror filled old men. "So, take good care of Primula, Okay. If not…Well Gods save you from me ~_Kukukuku~"_

Nerine was awed, "Naruto-sama is so cruel~", She said dreamily.

Sia stared at her friend, "Don't tell me you have thing for S & M, Rin-chan?"

Nerine blushed.

"Oh God…" Sia muttered in mute shock.

* * *

Silver orbs glimmered, looking at the dark clouds that continued to cry for him.

"It's again raining.", Nerine muttered, looking outside the classroom window.

Itsuki tilted his head, "Well, that's what we call 'Tsuyu' in Japan."

Nerine's brows furrowed, hands gripping at the hem of her chest, "But rainy days feel a bit lonelier."

But Itsuki smirked, "But guys like me are 'Son of Rain'.", getting to his feet as his glasses gleamed, flicking his hair, "You just can't live 'life' without rain!"

Kaede looked up towards the glasses wearing boy, "Because sometimes rainy scenery is romantic."

"Sorry, but that's not quite what Midoriba-kun was trying to say.", Mayumi interjected.

Itsuki smiled lecherously, "The narrow space of the Ai Ai Umbrella is perfect for gluing yourself to a female."

"Remind me what happened when the last time you try to glue yourself with Kaede."

Itsuki cringed, squeezing his legs.

Naruto nodded to himself, "It felt quite good that it's still so effective."

"You are cruel!"

…

Mayumi sighed, "Well, it's not like Midoriba-kun is the only one. After all Naruto-kun like rain as well."

…

All looked up, as they heard the excited voice of the red-head.

"Wow, it's raining! It's raining! Even though it rained yesterday, it's raining again!"

Sia smiled widely, glancing at the silver-head, "Naruto-kun! See it's raining! This 'Tsuyu' season is so interesting. Its supplies the water before it gets hot. The ecosystem of the human world is so cool."

"I can't see what's so cool about raining all day?", Mayumi muttered.

Red-head leaned forward, peering into his argent eyes, their faces inches apart, "I like it, Ame. And you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled faintly, as his glimmering orbs trailed to the far off sky, as they roared and cried before he gazed back in the auburn eyes of the red-head.

"You wouldn't know how close Ame is to my heart."

…

Her cheeks felt on fire as she continued to stare into the glimmering orbs, as they flickered along with the thunder outside. Enchanting her with the beauty, just like the first time she has seen them.

'_So beautiful…'_

…

Sia jerked back as the magical moment between the two, was broken by Itsuki.

Folding his arms to his chest, Itsuki tilted his head, "Well, once the 'Tsuyu' passes, the real summer begins.", he looked towards the bright light from heaven, "When put that way, I just can't wait!"

For once Mayumi too agreed with the pervert, "Summer…" she muttered dreamily.

Spreading his arms, Itsuki smiled dreamily, "The warmth of the sun, the salty smell of the sea, the beautiful blue colour of the sky, the sound of waves crashing at the beach, the sand under your feet And above that all!"

His eyes shone with a newfound intensity, "The beautiful girls in their Skimpy Bikinis! I can already see the heaven!"

…

…

…

"Should I throw him out of the window?"

Cue sweat drop.

…

"Oh, and Naruto.", a leery smile crept on his lips, his glasses gleaming, "You will bring along that girl from yesterday when the time comes, right?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, ever so slightly, "Itsuki…", the warning in the voice was clear to Itsuki.

But said boy just grinned, patting Naruto on the shoulder, "No need to worry. I am very understanding when it comes to these kind of things.", he smirked, "In fact, I can recommend your ways."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, "I am more worried of you being so understanding."

Itsuki smiled widely, "Japan is a free country, Naruto! You can be honest with yourself and announce your interests proudly to whole world!"

They twitched even more, "Itsuki…"

Mayumi tilted her, "Announce? Interests?" she asked on everyone's behalf.

Itsuki turned to them with an elegant sway, a proud smile on his face, "My friend Naruto is a Paedo-** CHUUINN!"**

All girls winced, looking at the twitching boy on the ground. And the red imprint of the shoe on his groin.

"Naruto-sama?"

Naruto smiled innocently, "He said that he wanted to be closer to girls. I thought he could be the closest when he became one of them. Right, Itsuki?"

Naruto kicked him twice, just to check it.

"**Gurgllglglele..."**

He smiled, "See."

…

…

…

"You are cruel, Naruto-kun.", Mayumi deadpanned.

"**Uuuuu." **Poor Itsuki moaned from the floor.

* * *

She sighed, walking up to the locker she has in the Staff Room, _'Finally, it is time for vacations. I really needed some time to sort myself out.'_

Pulling the locker door open, she put in the papers inside, before picking up the book for the next class. The same class that irritated her the most, and the same she loves the most.

Her eyes went up, shooting towards the single picture she has pinned inside the locker. Looking at the silly smiles on both of their faces, an amused smile dragged on to her lips.

"I really need to think of something."

* * *

"Alright, everyone back to yours seats!"

All scrambled to their seats as Nadeshiko marched towards her desk, with that familiar attendance notebook in her hand.

As usual she banged her hands against the table, her udder jumping along. Looking up towards her students, "Okay. Frist I will release the time table for the upcoming Exams."

"**GRK!"**

The whole class choked in sync, as the terrible news was bestowed upon them by their Sensei.

Nadeshiko smiled ever so pleasantly, "So, prepare well, and have a nice summer. If not…then we will be meeting soon."

All groaned.

…

**TING TONG**

She glanced towards the silver head, only to see him walking towards the door, the one near her desk. It always amazed her how he easily he could read her.

'_Just like an open book.'_

She slightly shook her head, erasing the thoughts. She should get outside, since he would be waiting for her. Or else he would have left from the back door as always.

He isn't the only who can read other people, albeit not to that extent.

She can't tell what he is thinking just by looking at his face like he can.

…

Walking up to him as he was leaning against the wall with closed eyes.

"So, are you going to the party?" she asked.

He sighed, "Do I have any choice?"

"I won't cut the cake if my Naruto-kun is not here.", she phrased it with that smug smile of hers, copying her voice.

He glanced at her smug smile, as he sighed again in resignation, "What am I going to do with her?"

"Nothing as of now." She added amused, "But will it be okay? Since it's in the middle of the exams." She added concerned.

He smiled coyly, "My My, you are so worried, Sensei. Could it be…"

She stared deadpan, "Please don't, I just need someone to keep Itsuki's ego under control."

He fluttered his eyes at her, "You don't have to worry, your favourite student would not disappoint you."

"When did I made you my favourite student?!"

"Around 4 years ago."

She glared, "I didn't even meet you until 2 years and 3 months and 45 days ago!"

Her cheeks burned, realizing her mistake as she stared at his amused smile with those glittering eyes of his.

…

"What are you going to get her?", she asked, doing the futile effort of distracting him.

He just smiled, look at her flushed face, _'She looks so cute when embarrassed.'_

He turned, walking towards where the princesses were waiting for him, looking slightly over his shoulder with one closed eye shining with mirth, as the coy smile dragged on to his lips.

"Naishoda."

…

As he vanished from her view, her heart started beating again. As the loud thumping in her ears too dulled.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned against the wall of the empty hall. Trying to quell the hotness from her cheeks as she cups them, her eyes softening.

'_Mou, Why does he have to be so…'_

"_Lovable…"_

* * *

**And that's it for now.**

**Whew! Took me quite a while to think of the new scenes, as I wanted to divert the story from the anime, but I think I did alright.**

**As you might have already guessed. This chapter was mostly to develop Nadeshiko as a character. Now she could play a bigger role in the story, and a future harem member.**

**Well, there you have it.**

**And those who don't know, 'Naishoda' basically means 'Its secret' in Japanese.**

**Oh and...**

**...**

**REVIEW!**

**Kindly please.**


	5. I am not Virgin

**Hey Guys, I am back! With all the crap going in my life, its hard to write. But I am still trying, and getting success ( I am amazed myself).**

**Leaving that aside, I know this chapter came around two weeks late and I apologize for that. I recently added a new story that was rewrite of Naruto-Life among the dead. So I was a little busy with it. But no worries, I am here, you people are here. **

**As for the use of Japanese words in the story. Well, to me there are situations where these japanese words suit the most. English words just couldn't take their place.**

**So here is the next chapter of the little story that I have directed.**

**P.S- Any questions related to story are welcomed. Just PM me. I try to answer the questions asked in reviews, but with PM, it will be easier for both of us.**

**...**

"I am the guardian."- **dialogue delivery.**

_'I am the guardian.'- _**Thought delivery.**

**_I am the guardian- _Reading a note or some text.**

* * *

She_ flinched as the suspicious looking man pushed her aside without much care. The cigarette hanging between his lips, his face unshaven. Glaring at his back, "I will tell my Otou-san about you! He will punish you!"_

_But the man didn't react, as he walked away._

_Looking down, she again started walking, Eyes fleeting across the streets unknown that all look so similar, no matter where she look. A whine escaped her lips, Why does she have to do this? Why does she have to run away? She should have just told Otou-san, but No! She has to do it all alone!_

"_Baka! Baka!", the girl shouted at herself._

_And in her anger, she didn't even notice the now furious dog in her path. Or the tail she has stepped upon._

_A scream of terror tore through her lips, as the dog lunged at her, only to held back by the chain, just inches apart._

_She watched through her watery eyes, the fierceness of the animal. The way his teeth shine with that coating of saliva. How sharp they are, the viscous motions they made, the scary voice of this dog._

_And she ran away._

_Not caring where she was going, not caring if she bumped into something or someone, not caring if the dog was still following her._

_Just running away._

_A gasp escaped her lips, as she felt her feet leaving the ground. A painful grunt tearing through her throat, as she tumbled on the road, Scraping her knee in the process._

_Pulling herself to her knees, the poor girl sobbed. Holding her now bleeding knee, trying not to cry, not to show any weakness. After all She is the daughter of the King of Gods!_

_But all was naught for nothing._

…

_Silver eyes peered at the crying child. A sigh breaking through his lips, as he rubbed his argent tresses tiredly. No other choice, he has to help her. _

_There is no way he could leave a child all alone._

…

"_Hey, what's wrong?"_

_Her sobs died, as the soft voice invaded her ears. It was that of a child, just like her. Looking up, her eyes widened, as she saw the beautiful pair of silver eyes. The one even more beautiful than even all her mother's united._

_The boy hummed, crouching beside her as he looked at her injured knee. "Ah, it is nothing serious. Come I will help you."_

_He offered her a hand._

_Gazing into those glimmering orbs, she was hesitant. What if he tried to hurt her, what if he…_

_She saw that smile on his face, the one filled with care and nothing else._

_She finally reached out to him._

_He simply smiled, as he pulled her up. Taking her away to a nearby park._

…

_Letting her sit on a bench, he looked up at the Red-head, "You sit there, don't move, Okay?"_

"_U-Uhm.", the girl nodded hesitantly, as she followed the boy walking away with her eyes._

…

_Her ears perked up, as she heard the foot-steps. Looking up, at the boy who has a water bottle and a cloth in his hands, walking towards her._

_Crouching in front of the girl, he slowly poured the slight warm water on the wound. Another sob escaped her lips, but she held tight. Squeezing her eyes tight shut, to quell the tears that dared to come out._

_Gently wiping the wound with the clean cloth he has brought. Bringing out a bandage from his pocket, he put it on the wound. "There you go, you will be fine now."_

…

_The boy blinked, as he looked up at the shaking girl, "Ara, you are still crying?"_

_The girl sobbed even more, "I am not crying!"_

_He smiled softly, as he gently rubbed her head, "What wrong with crying? It's a beautiful thing."_

_The girl looked up surprised, in his glimmering orbs, "Eh?"_

_He smiled forlorn, "You cry because you have feelings, right? Then there is nothing wrong with it."_

_The girl could only gape, she always thought crying was bad. That only weak people cry, but then why this… boy said that, such a simple thing, yet like it's something he was denied of. Like he wants to be able to cry, yet he couldn't._

…

"_W-Who are you?"_

_Naruto blinked, looking at the tearful face of the girl. She wasn't crying any longer, just looking at him with those auburn eyes filled with curiosity. A simple smile dragged onto his lips, as he wiped the left over tears from her face, as the girl blushed so cutely._

"_Naruto…My name is Naruto."_

* * *

Tying up the last of the buttons, she slowly stood up to her feet, a smile adorning her lips, as she looked over the silvery haired girl, "It really fits you well, Rimu-chan"

The ever apathetic girl didn't nod, staring at the Orange-head, "It's not bad."

Kaede just smiled, at the typical reply, "That's good to hear."

…

"Hai, Hai. Enough goofing around, let's get to studies." Naruto called as he came down from the stairs.

Looking towards the dearest person of her life, Kaede smiled brightly, "Hai!", as she went towards the bathroom, to freshen up for the night.

* * *

Primula slowly blinked, looking at the silver-head, shuffling in the fridge for vegetables, as he went towards the kitchen, "We just had a meal."

Naruto simply smiled, as he got to chopping up the vegetables, "It will give her some energy to study, since she is going to get less sleep."

…

**Ting Tong.**

Naruto blinked, glancing towards the hallway to the main door, before he get back to his cooking, "What does he want this late?"

"Naruto-dono! Naruto-dono! This is bad!"

A fanatic in a Kimono came running into the house.

"Hm…What happened?" he asked, dropping the chopped vegetables in the heating pot, as he moved towards the sink to wash the dishes.

"Something bad!" Eustoma exclaimed, as he ran towards the kitchen.

**Thunk!**

"People who can't cook are not allowed in kitchen." Naruto simply said, as he went back to washing the dishes.

Said man gulped, looking at the knife still dripping with water and soap that has just barely missed his face. Reminding himself again, not to anger this person if he can help it.

He still remembers what happened that day.

Shaking that thought away, "Naruto-dono, I heard if you fail the exams you won't have a summer holiday! Is this true?"

"Hm…", Naruto merely hummed, wiping his hands with the towel as he finished washing the dishes.

"Because of some ceremony called 'Summer School' you will be confined with class every day?!"

He finally glanced towards the Kimono clad man, "Yup, that's true."

"So it's all true..!", his voice filled with horror. Tears poured down his face, as his hands made those weird strangling motions, "Kuuuh! And I thought I could go to the beach with Sia this summer or go camping with her and plan some family fun!"

Naruto sweat dropped.

'_Is it something to be so emotional about?'_

The God-King's eyes widened, as furious gleam shone in them, "This is, without question, a challenge issued to us Gods! If this is so, I will summon a powerful special force of the Gods! I will annihilate the school and everything else in this worl-**Dwah!**"

**Thump.**

Naruto took a sigh of relief, as he stared at the Red-head with a chair in her hands, "Finally, my saviour is here."

Auburn eyes furiously glared at the down man, "Mou! What are you doing, Otou-san?"

Primula tugged the downed man's sleeve, even though he didn't move.

"Is he alive?", Naruto asked hopefully.

Primula nodded.

A sigh of disappointment left his lips, "And here I thought we got lucky this time."

"**Uuuuu"**, Eustoma moaned piteously from the floor.

…

Her eyebrows furrowed, her lithe arms coming to her waist, "I saw you running to Naruto-kun's home looking panicked, so I came to see what happened. The exams have nothing to do with you, Otou-san!"

Poor King cried pitifully, as he gazed up at his daughter on his knees, "But~ Sia…If by any chance this 'Summer School' thing happens…"

…

Kaede perked up, "Um…it's alright, Shin-Ou-sama."

He looked back at the Orange-head, "Really?"

Said girl just smiled, "You are allowed to fail up to three subjects."

Sia twitched, "T-Three…"

Naruto hummed, looking at the depressed princess, "That bad, huh."

Sia giggled nervously, "I try, but my English and History ones seem…hopeless…"

The proud father cried, his nose running, "Kuuuh! Confronting this challenge head-to-head, no matter the pain! Just as I'd expect from my…", he lunged forward to hug his precious daughter.

**Thump.**

"Did we get him this time?", Naruto asked.

Primula shook her head, "No."

Both sighed in disappointment.

…

Sia smiled nervously, "Ahaha… I am sorry, Otou-san is always this noisy.", picking up her father's legs, she dragged him towards the door, albeit with difficulty, "Well, let's go home!"

Naruto hummed, "You Sure?"

Sia blinked, "Don't worry~", a cheerful smile broke onto her lips, "Things will work out somehow.~"

She left, dragging along her father.

…

"SIA~ I LOVE YO-**GAH!**"

**Thump.**

"Did we?"

"No."

They could only sigh.

* * *

Picking up bottle of milk from the vending machine, the cap came flying off with the flick of his fingers, falling right into the dustbin. Sighing softly, he slowly brought the mouth of the bottle to his lips. As the white nutritious liquid slowly travelled down his throat.

"YoHoo, Naru-chan~", a delighted voice cooed in his ear.

Taking the bottle away from his lips, he glanced back at his seniors, "Senpai-tachi?"

Asa mock frowned, "Oi, what kind of greeting is that?"

Naruto blinked, "Leaving that aside."

"Would you stop trying to undress me?" Naruto deadpanned.

Asa flew off him, a furious blush on her face, "I was not stripping you!"

"Oh, I believe you so much.", he deadpanned, as he tightened the belt around his waist.

"Ahaha…"

…

"Ah…", he glanced towards the Blonde-Airhead, "There is something I want to ask you."

Kareha blinked, tilting her head cutely, "Hai?"

After telling all the details.

Kareha smiled, "Aha~…This is about Sia-sama?"

Asa stared at him coyly, "That's all? And here I was trying to figure out why you looked so moody. Have you already chosen her?!"

Naruto snorted, "If it was like that-"

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, you would have her pushed against the wall." She finished for him.

Naruto blinked, "Actually, Sia would be too busy beating her father, who would be too busy embarrassing her daughter."

Cue sweat drop.

"So, you know if something wrong with her?", Naruto asked, glancing towards the blond girl.

Kareha tilted her head cutely, a finger pressing against her cheek, "Let's see, I know what Naruto-kun knows. Sia-sama is lively, cheerful…well, it's true, she is not very good at studying."

He hummed, "So, English and History are hard because they belong to different world."

Kareha nodded, "She usually uses translation magic, in particular, if she doesn't have that…"

'_Ah, the telepathy they use to transfer the message directly into someone's brain.'_

Naruto tilted his head.

'_**Cute!'**_, was the consecutive thought of the girls.

"I thought she completely mastered Japanese."

"Well, that's because…", Kareha trailed off.

"Because?", he probed.

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Ma~Ma~Ma…"

Cue sweat drop.

…

Pushing the day dreaming girl aside, Asa smiled, "Well… she tried her best and learned Japanese because of a certain someone, right?", her eyes narrowing as she smiled coyly, "Obviously, she wants to talk directly to a certain person she likes."

Naruto hummed, "It would have been better if she has focussed this energy into something more useful."

"You insensitive man!"

…

He merely shrugged as he turned around to leave, "And it's not like I can't understand their language."

Asa blinked, as she continued to gaze behind his departing figure, a chuckle escaped her lips, "Sometimes I forget that I am talking to the famous **Tensai** of the Barbana Academy."

"Ma~Ma~Ma…"

Asa sighed as she dragged away her day-dreaming friend, they are going to be late otherwise.

* * *

Tension was palpable in the air, as the pressure of the exams was daunting on the students. They were heavily stressed out, as it was even visible on their faces, with the way everyone seems to be close to running around like headless chickens.

Squeezing her lips, she rubbed her head furiously, mismatched eyed girl was showing her desperation quite clearly, "Ah…this is this. This is that!"

Orange-head looked at her friend concerned, "Are you alright, Mayumi-chan?"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!", Mayumi hollered, her eyes watering, "The vocabulary I memorized… **Arghhhh! **I just forgot two of them!"

"I-I am sorry!", Poor Kaede could only apologize.

An arrogant laugh escaped the Four-eyed boy, swirling the pen between his fingers, as his face leaned against his fist, "People are practically will to kill each other over this. I can't describe how relaxed I feel in this atmosphere."

Nerine blinked, "Midoriba-sama sure seems composed."

Mayumi was instantly out her seat, her arms flailing, "Despite his looks, he is at the top of the class behind Naruto along with Kaede! It's so irritating! It's so unfair!"

Itsuki smirked, "Not for long Mayumi-kun. The inevitable is going to happen soon! Naruto won't be able to hold his pedestal for long _kukuku~_"

"And he says that too before every test.", Mayumi deadpanned.

"Ha…?"

…

Naruto smiled at the banter his friends are going through, before glancing back at the fumbling Red-head. The way she seems so confused, so pitiful, and also so cute.

He sighed in resignation, _'No other choice.'_

* * *

Sia blinked, as she heard the doorbell ringing, quickly getting to her feet, she went towards the main door, "Hai, I am coming!"

Slipping into the slippers, she went towards the main door. Peeking out of the main door, "Hai?"

Naruto smiled, "Yo."

Sia blinked, looking up at the Silver-head, a blush spreading across her cheeks, "N-Naruto-kun?

* * *

Naruto hummed as he looked around the room.

"Do you like it?" Sia asked, a smile present on her face as she brought some tea for them.

Naruto hummed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "You can't judge a book by its cover."

"Ha?"

Naruto smiled, "Being as you are, I thought your room would be a mess with lots of girly things."

She puffed her cheeks, "I am sincere you know!"

"Then, what is the spelling of 'Sincere' in English?"

"E-Eh…Um…its…its…Um…Uuuuh."

Naruto smiled amused.

Sia pouted, a whine fleeting past her lips, "That's not fair."

He simply chuckled, rubbing her head affectionately as said girl blushed, "That's why I am here."

Sia perked up, looking up at the Silver-head, "But, why so suddenly?"

He blinked, "Ah, The fate of Human world lie on your result. I can't let this world end just like that.", his voice was serious right there.

Sia was awed, "Waaa, so noble…"

"And your father would spoil our carpet with all the crying he would do there."

"Carpet…"

Naruto huffed, "There is no way I would let him spoil him my clothes with all that snot."

Sia sweat dropped, "Otou-san scared even you…"

…

But still the butterflies are fluttering in her stomach. Even though useless, her father has finally come in use. Getting to spend time with Naruto-kun, it's the best study group ever!

Sia smiled widely, "Yosh! We are going to study together!"

"I am not going to study."

She face faulted.

"Ha?"

Naruto smiled, placing his bag beside him, as he too settled around the table, "I am going to teach you. I am pretty good at studies. So, what should we start with?"

"History!", was her instant reply.

Naruto hummed, "Hm…you tried reading the books?"

She smiled nervously, "Ah! I got distracted…"

'_Why do I have a feeling that she fell asleep many times trying to read it?' _He thought dryly.

Nodding to himself, "Hm…Then Let's do it the old way."

She tilted her head, "Old way?"

Picking up his bag, he pulled out a blank notebook, flapping it in front of her, "We are going to make an animation film, out of this."

"Ha?"

"It's easy to learn through pictures, isn't it?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

Naruto nodded, "Then let's start…"

And the tale started, from ice age to axial age. From Columbus discovering America to India. From Roman's empire to Qin Dynasties. Then their falls to the hell, as they were razed to the ground from inside. Leading to rise of Islam to Medieval period of the world. Then came the then termed Modern World bringing along the famed Industrialization, that bring revolution, giving the human world a new shape. Then the rise of Colonisation, the rule of Europeans spreading like wildfire across the world. Taking over the countries one by one, defeating the kings, the whole Mughal Empire. The whole world was under Europe's thumbs.

But then came the revolution. Not one like before, but of Humanity. Which brought the two greatest wars this humanity has ever suffered from. Killing the so called Human-Gods that tried to be an obstacle in their path. Killing people in numbers uncountable. Changing the face of the world from what it used to be. The famous nuclear bombs, that changed everything. Humanity realized the monster that they have created, leading to this unstable world now they have.

Then came japan, starting from the classic, the Asuka period, as the Government developed, then the Golden age of Nara, which ended with Heian. Then came the Feudal Era, with the famous Sengoku period, the man Oda Nobunaga, who brought the whole country under one flag. Edo period prioritized the Samurai, as many legends rose, like Musashi. This isolation came to an end with Kurofune. Then came the Imperial Japan, and with Meiji restoration came the downfall of Japan. As two world wars daunted the empire that Japan was so proud of. Finally realizing just where it is going to lead, if it continued like this. They changed, changed their ways.

…

The fascination she felt was unbelievable to her. She hasn't ever thought that History could be so exciting! The way this Movie went from one scene to another. Like jumping decades in a single step. It was entrancing, the way this new world come to be. How much it has suffered, just to be like this. An unstable world, like he called. A question remained in her mind, unasked.

'_Was it really that grieving to reach this present?'_

…

"Wow, that was amazing.", A sigh of exhaustion escaping her lips, as she fell back, incidentally on his lap.

A furious blush spread across her face, travelling down her neck, as she peered into those glimmering orbs of his. The all too familiar smile on his lips, so beautiful, the same she remembered from all those years ago.

A shiver went down her spine, as she felt his fingers so casually moving through her hair, so effortlessly calming her. As if this closeness didn't deter him, as she continued to peer in his eyes, that still have that…

_Adoration…_

_Affection…_

_Care…_

"This is the first time."

"Hm…", Naruto hummed looking down at the girl in question.

Her eyes soften, a faint smile dragging onto her lips, "To be alone with Naruto-kun like this. After so many years I finally get to spend these moments alone with you."

His eyes soften, _'Does this little closeness matter that much to her?'_

A soft sigh escaped her lips, "Everything changes when I am with you, even though everything is same. I felt like I have escaped…it's like I am in a dream…"

"Just like the first time I met you, 8 years ago…"

And she fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Eustoma quickly scampered to his feet, as he swiftly moved towards the Garden, trying to appear that he was there just by coincidence as the door slid open, as Naruto walked out, closing the door behind him.

He turned to look at the Silver-head, an agonizing expression present on his face, "You are already going, Naruto-dono?"

"It's midnight.", Naruto deadpanned, as he moved towards the door.

Kimono clad man hummed, "Naruto-dono, are you not interested in girls?'

Naruto halted, "Ha?"

And Eustoma blasted, "It's impossible that you wouldn't do anything to someone as beautiful as Sia when she is asleep!"

Naruto sweat dropped.

'_It is really a miracle that this man has such a normal child.', he thought dryly._

Closing his eyes, he let out a weary sigh, "I have placed her in bed."

"Eh, But my question?"

"Make sure you give her this note, tomorrow.", he muttered handing the Father a slip of paper.

"Oh…", He read the note.

_**Look through the picture book one more time, I am sure you would do great.**_

A wide grin broke onto his face, "Yosh! Now I am sure my daughter would…certainly…"

Naruto was already gone.

Only a note was flapping in the air.

Reaching out, he caught the note, eyes focussing on the text there.

And a boisterous laughter escaped his lips, as he read what was written there. The typical answer only Naruto-dono would give.

He smiled, "I see. I see. Well it's unfortunate it wasn't Sia, but at least I don't have to worry.", he muttered as he too went back to his room for tonight.

The note Naruto has left falling on the floor, with four words written on it.

…

_**I am not virgin.**_

_****..._

* * *

__**And that's it for now.**

**I was having quite problem to find an ending for this chapter. I like ending the with some type of catch phrases. So sometimes, it takes a little long. But no worries, I found one at the right place. **

**I know the pace is slow. But you have to realize, the anime itself only went through the paths. But to go in detail and develop the characters at right time. It is needed to be slow.**

**At least I think that.**

**Well, there you have it. If there are any questions, feel free to PM me.**

**As for the Japanese words I used.**

**'Senpai-tachi' is basically used to denote more than one senior at the same time.**

**'Tensai' basically means 'Genius'**

**Oh and...**

**REVIEW!**

**Kindly Please. ^_^**


End file.
